Revenge
by she-never-missed
Summary: In District 2, tributes are expected to become victors. They are trained, skilled and eager to get into the arena. Riley Walker is no exception. But when he is betrayed by his allies and killed, his sister Audrey vows to volunteer to avenge his death. But she's only thirteen, and is she really up to the challenge of the Hunger Games? Rated T for, well, for The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Riley

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this. There. See? One sentence, there is no need for a big long thing about why I do not own The Hunger Games. Just one simple sentence. No paragraph... I just wrote a paragraph didn't I? Crud. Alright, that's it then, enjoy!

**Hey everyone! So I'm just adding this note on as I'm writing Chapter 8, and I just wanted to tell you that the first few chapters (especially this one) are a little off, so I'm sorry about that. But please keep reading or review on how to improve. The chapters _do _get better. At least, I think so. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Riley**

In District 2, the Hunger Games are a big deal. I've known forever how to throw a knife, and I can't remember not being able to shoot a bow and arrow. I'm not amazing, but I bet any kid from 2 has a better chance of winning than anyone from another district. We usually win. More than 1. More than 4. More than anyone. But not always.

Here, twelve year olds hardly become tributes. Even if they get reaped, people volunteer for them. Not because they care, just because they think that they don't have a good chance of winning. And winning is everything in District 2. My brother Riley volunteered last year, for a twelve year old who could barely hold a bow properly in training. The other Careers would never team up with him, and he'd be dead on the first day. I guess Riley was something of a prodigy. He was seventeen, and he was good at using every weapon imaginable. Really, I think that he could have killed someone with a paper clip if he wanted to. I wouldn't put it past him. Riley was naturally good at killing. He was near the top in the Capital betting, and I don't even think he had a flaw.

But somehow, he didn't win. Even before the Games were coming close to an end, the other Careers realized that if they fought him, they would lose. So on the third night, they killed him in his sleep. The rest of them died in a Gamemaker avalanche, and some girl from 7 won. I don't even know how those kind of tribute's win. We have strength, strategy, and skill. I could kill any of them in a second. But I'm only thirteen. And I wouldn't be anywhere good enough to face up to another Career, someone like Riley.

But I'll have to. Because I'm volunteering this year. Because unlike everyone else in my district, I see how wrong the Hunger Games is. They changed Riley. As I watched him kill tribute after tribute last year, I realized just how real it was. And when he died, I knew I had to avenge him. Those tributes who betrayed him, they had to pay. Their deaths weren't even enough. I had to do something.

Riley was never a perfect brother. He was always training, and he always wanted to win the Games more than anything in the world. I think he cared about me though. Sometimes he tried to help me with training. He's the reason my accuracy is so perfect. I can throw anything -knives, spears, swords- and hit the target every time. That's why I need my revenge, to prove that Riley was more than just a ruthless tribute. He was also a brother. And some days, when I was sick or hurt, he would come and comfort me. When I needed him, he was there for me, so now, I have to be here for him. Even though I can't save him, I can still avenge him. So I will. I will win the Hunger Games in his name, or I will die trying.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

I hear a bell in the distance and know that the reaping is starting. Mum and Dad are shooing me out the door with half smiles on their faces. I can't believe that they're still excited about this seeing as they lost their only son last year. But like everyone else, they have forgotten the past and are determined that this year, the victor will once again belong to District 2. I wonder what they would think if they knew what I was planning. Certainly they would tell me off. That there was nothing I could do for Riley now. And that because I was young another girl would have a better chance of winning. There would be nothing of concern for my life. Only pride of our district. That's all that matters.

As I wait for everyone to get ready for the reaping to start, I watch the people around me. None of them look scared, like they do in the poorer districts. Kids are ready here. And if they're not, someone will volunteer for them. That's just how things work in District 2.

Our escort -a woman named Titania something-or-other- walks up to the microphone in her freakish outfit, makeup, and heels that have to be at least a foot high. Her hair is dyed four different colours- red, gold, silver, and burgundy- and is piled into a ridiculously high mountain on top of her head. Her dress is sparkly and gold and it seems to be dropping glitter wherever she walks. Vaguely, I hear her talking about the wonder of the Hunger Games and she shows us a video about the dark days and how the Games came to be. I catch clips of many of our old victors as they defeat their enemies in the arena. When the video ends, Titania smiles brightly and skips over to the girls bowl of names. I watch as she pulls out a slip of paper and hops back over to the microphone. I have to keep from raising my eyebrows at her. Capital people are _way _to energetic.

Titania flips open the slip of paper and calls out a name, but my ears are ringing too loud to hear it. I see everyone turn around and look in the direction of the twelve year olds. Good. If I volunteered for someone older, someone with a higher chance of winning, my district would never forgive me. I watch a girl walk up to the stage. She's small, but she doesn't seem scared. She knows she's not going to the Capital. When she gets up to the front, Titania asks for volunteers, and I step forwards before anyone else can.

"I volunteer." I say clearly, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

Titania raises her eyebrows. The volunteers are usually much older. But she gets over her moment of shock and starts beaming again. "Excellent!" she says, in that strange Capital accent that you just can't get used to no matter how long you've heard it for. "Come on up then darling."

People clear the path ahead of me and I start walking forwards. Some of the girls are staring daggers at me, and I'm guessing that if I didn't volunteer, they would have. But as I know from previous reapings, if you want to volunteer, do it fast. There are always people waiting. I tear my gaze from the glares of the other girls and look up to the screen hanging on the Justice Building. I see myself. Dark reddish-brown hair half way down my back and bright amber coloured eyes. I look satisfied, and almost smug. Good. If I looked scared, or even the tiniest bit nervous, I would be in deeper trouble than I could have ever imagined. You don't get scared of the Hunger Games in District 2.

When I reach the stage, Titania smiles and takes my hand. I fight the urge to shake away, because her skin feels slightly reptilian. She turns back to the crowd again and practically drags me over to the microphone. "What's your name, sweetheart?" she asks me.

I lean forward. "Audrey Walker."

I hear people starting to talk. About how 'Wasn't Riley's last name Walker too?'. Everyone knew Riley. No one knows me. Finally, Titania catches on that the tribute boy who died last year has the same last name as I do. "Are you, related to Riley Walker?" She asks me.

"Yes," I say slowly, praying that no one puts together the pieces. That Riley died last year and I've volunteered to avenge his death. At least not while the camera's are still here, while everyone's still watching.

Thankfully, the moment passes. Titania just says, "Well this family really wants to win!" and trots over to go pull a name for the boys. I barely hear the name she calls out, but I see a boy, seventeen or eighteen, step forward from the crowd. He has short dark hair and calculating grey eyes. When he steps onto the stage, nobody volunteers. He is ready.

We shake hands and he looks me over with a cold look in his eyes. He is probably disappointed that his tribute partner is so young. He probably thinks now that if he doesn't win, District 2 won't have a victor this year. But he shouldn't underestimate the power of a need for revenge.

**I hope you liked it, I'll post again as soon as possible. Please review, I'm always wanting to improve. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**Sorry guys, I needed to fix this chapter because of something very important I forgot to put in. **

**Thanks to Summer- Math dies and FireFrostFlare for the reviews, and thanks to Ignis Surgit for the favourite. **

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes**

After we shake hands, peacekeepers usher us into the Justice building where we will say goodbye to our friends and families. I sit waiting in a bare room for my parents to arrive. I know that when they come, first will come scolding about my age. And then they will tell me that I _have _to win. If both their children died in the Games, they wouldn't be able to handle it. Once they realized how good Riley was, they were set on having a victor.

But when the door opens, it isn't my parents who walk in. It's a boy. Probably eighteen. He seems familiar, but I don't know who he is. And I don't know why he's here. When the door closes behind him, he doesn't come any closer, just stands awkwardly against the wall. "You're Riley's sister right?" he asks.

I nod. So that's how I know him. He was probably one of Riley's friends. I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone liked Riley.

"Um, I just came to say good luck then," he says slowly, "You know, I really wanted Riley to win. But," he pauses, "But he didn't. So maybe you can."

I half smile. "Thank you," I say. Maybe people who liked Riley would root for me now. It's just what I need. To carry on his legacy. So that even though he's gone, he's still here. Still has a chance to win. Through me.

The boy nods and backs out of the room, and I'm left alone to think. He came because of Riley, that much I know for sure. But there was something else that came from his visit, something that he probably didn't even know about. He gave me hope. If I was doomed, then he wouldn't have come in, would he? In my district, people don't come to say they are sorry you're going to die. If I wasn't going to win, I shouldn't have volunteered. So he must think I have a shot. And if he does, then who else? Excitement starts to build up in my chest. I could win this.

Next, my parents walk in. They both have stern looks in their eyes, but under that I see something like pride. They sit in the chairs opposite me and my mother looks me in the eye. She has short platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. "Audrey, why did you volunteer?" she asks. "You should have gone when you were older. You'd have a better chance later."

My dad nods in agreement. He has dark brown hair and honey-brown eyes. "Is this because of Riley?"

I almost gasp. I didn't think that they would ever figure it out. They were much too absorbed in the Games and having a victor that I never dreamed they would notice my need for revenge.

But my father continues. "I know you always wanted to be like Riley. He was so good in training. And I know he was in the Games last year. But volunteering this year, isn't that a bit much? I know you want to be like your brother, but you should have waited until you were a bit older, don't you think?"

I sigh in relief. They didn't figure out my true incentive. They are still so wrapped up in Riley's skill and strength that they didn't see the real reason behind my volunteering. So I nod like they're completely right. "But I'm still going to win though," I say, because I know that's what they want to hear.

My mother smiles. "Of course you will honey," she says, "You have to."

I know that's it's probably not even in her thinking capacity to believe that neither of her children will become victors.

After a pause, my father reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small leather bracelet. "Take this as your token," he says, and I know why. The bracelet was Riley's district token last year. My father drops it into my palm and I examine it carefully. Two small flat pieces of leather are connected by a braid of twisted leather. It has 'District 2' carved into one of the pieces and 'Victor To Be' on the other. When I look at it closer, I see writing etched into the inside too. It says 'Riley, Audrey, Arian, Savvane.' My heart fills with warmth. The thought that Riley brought some of our family into the arena strengthens my resolve to fight in his name. Himself, me, Arian-our father- and Savvane -our mother. I look up at my parents faces and know they haven't seen it. Riley showed us the bracelet during last year's goodbye session, but he didn't let us see the inside. We all figured it was because it was already on his wrist, and there was nothing to show. But there _was_ something to see. I wonder why he kept it a secret.

I smile and slip it onto my wrist, tightening it with small leather strings. When the bracelet's securely fastened onto my arm, I look back up at my parents. I decide not to tell them either. I will keep Riley's secret, even though I don't know why. It makes me feel better too. To have a piece of him with me while I go fight to avenge his death.

When the peacekeepers come to lead them away, there are no tearful goodbyes. My parents have convinced themselves that I will come home a victor. There is no other way for them. So I smile and put on a brave face, say "I'll see you guys when I get back," and watch them leave the room.

At the train station, I board the train with Titania and the other tribute from my district. The door slides shut silently behind us and I take a good look at District 2. Knowing that it might be the last time.

**I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. As always, please review. Thanks for reading! ~Denow**


	4. Chapter 4: The Train

**Hey guys, if you didn't read the updated version of Chapter 3, you should probably read that first. I updated it yesterday because there was something really important that I forgot to add. Sorry again for any confusion. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Train **

The train is like nothing I'd ever seen before. I know District 2 is one of the better off districts, but this is a whole new level. There isn't a speck of dust to be seen and everything shines. The pillows are soft and feathery and the chairs are fuzzy but strong.

I sit with the other District 2 tribute and wait for our mentors to arrive. The atmosphere is tense, but eventually he breaks the silence. We both know we'll be working together. Being from 2, we are some of the strongest tributes in the Games.

"Audrey right?" he asks.

I nod.

"I'm Kyson."

I nod again. At least now I won't sound like a complete idiot when I admit I didn't hear his name earlier. When adrenaline was pumped too strong in my veins. I want to say something but there's really nothing else to say. So we just sit silently until our mentors walk in.

They both won a few years ago, in the 52nd and 53rd Hunger Games. The girl- Lana - has long dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I remember she won her Games by tricking her opponents into thinking she was injured. When they came to finish her off, she sprung up and stuck them with her sword. The other tributes were completely taken by surprise. They didn't stand a chance. The boy- Lance - has messy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He can't be older than eighteen. He was young when he won. Only fifteen. Nothing special happened in his Games. He hunted with the other Careers, and when the time came, there was a brutal fight. I can't remember anything else except that he was very vicious.

They eye us as they cross the room. No doubt they were at the reaping, so they already have an idea of who they're dealing with. Lance is nodding thoughtfully, so he's probably thinking about Kyson's potential. Lana's watching me though. She's in her early twenties, and a master of mind games. That's exactly the kind of person I want as my mentor. I'm not strong enough to win in a head-on combat. I need to strategize, then when I have a plan, attack. I know Lana is the perfect person for this. She's looking at me with a strange look on her face. It's not exactly confusion, but it's like she's trying to figure me out. She walks over to me and sits in the chair across the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kyson stand up and walk over to Lance.

"So," Lana says. Her voice is soft. She's not speaking quietly, but her voice seems gentle. I don't let it fool me though. I know how easily she can kill. "Audrey. Why'd you volunteer?" The question isn't accusatory. She's still trying to see what kind of person I am.

"Why wait?" I say in response. I can't tell anyone my real reason. Ever. I can tell that Lana sees through me but she doesn't push it. She just nods like I've answered some big question for her.

Lana knows people better than anyone I've ever seen. If anyone's going to find out my secret, it's going to be her. When I lied about why I volunteered, she probably realized I had some ulterior motive. She doesn't need to know what it is, but she knows there's more in this for me than just becoming a victor. I'm not sure how, but that knowledge will probably help her as a mentor or in some other way I would never understand.

For the first time, I realize what a dangerous opponent Lana would have been. She can get inside your head with her little mind games, and somehow get to know how you think as well as you know yourself. I'm glad that she's on my side.

"Well as you probably know," she says, "My name is Lana. I won the 52nd Hunger Games, and I'll be your mentor." She sounds a little bored as she says this. My guess is that she says the same thing every year. "But my Games are over. Tell me about you."

I nod. If Lana is going to help me, she needs to know what kind of fighter I am. If she's disappointed about how small I am, she doesn't show it. "Well," I say slowly, "My aim is pretty good. I like throwing knives and shooting bow and arrows. I'm not too good at hand-to-hand combat, but I'm okay with a sword. I'm not that strong because I'm young, but I'm pretty fast."

Lana's nodding as I talk, taking mental notes and piecing together the information to make a profile of me in her head.

"I can't win by strength," I add, "But maybe I can manipulate people and win that way."

Behind her calm expression, I see Lana's eyes light up. This is her forte. "Excellent," she says, then grins, "This'll be fun. Wash up for dinner. You have fifteen minutes."

"Okay," I say, and stand up. Kyson is making swinging motions with his arm like he's slicing something with a sword. No doubt he'll be a hands on fighter.

I make my way down a hallway and an Avox leads me to my room. As I open my door, I can barely stifle a gasp. There's a huge king sized bed with a soft green comforter and a dark wood headboard. The dressers are made of the same rich wood, and when I open a drawer, I am greeted with tons of silk and cotton shirts and dresses. Other drawers hold denim jeans and satin robes. I run my fingers over the soft fabric and hear the click of the door as the Avox leaves me by myself.

I take a quick shower, marvelling over the hundreds of buttons, switches and dials. When I am done, a current of air washes over me leaving my skin smooth and dry. If this is the train, I can't wait to see my room in the Capital. I dress in a dark hoodie over simple blue t-shirt and jeans. And head back to the dining car.

As I walk, I finger the leather bracelet still around my left wrist, thinking of Riley. Dinner is amazing. Mouth-watering dishes served steaming hot by Avoxes and switched out before anything could get cold. It is easily the best meal I've ever had.

I try to keep the conversation up, being friendly to Kyson because it will be better if we get along. Titania makes a reappearance after staying in her room since the train left District 2. She glances at her watch then out the window. "We will be arriving in the Capital soon," she says and I smile. We're almost there.

After desert, we're all full and suddenly the train takes a sharp turn. We all peer out the window. First there's just darkness, then the dazzling sunlight shines in and I see it. The Capital. The skyscrapers are all glistening like they've just been polished. As the train starts to slow down to enter the station, I start to notice the people. They are just freakish as they've always been on TV. It's even weirder seeing them in person, knowing that they're really right there.

As the train stops, the doors glide open and crowds of Capital citizens press closer to get a first look of this year's District 2 tributes. I smile as I walk onto the platform, waving and blowing kisses. It's never too early to become a favourite. And in a week, who the Capital likes, are the ones that will stay alive.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Please review, if there was something you liked or think I should work on. Constructive criticism gladly accepted. Thanks for reading, I'll post again soon. ~Denow **


	5. Chapter 5: The Capital

**Chapter 5: The Capital**

There is one word for the Capital. Spectacular. From the food to the rooms to the clothes laid out for me, everything is absolutely flawless. As we settle into our rooms on the second floor of the training center, I start to realize that the magnificent train was nothing compared to this. It seems like my entire room was custom designed for me. The clothes in the huge walk-in closet all fit me perfectly. Everything is at my height, and the walls are decorated in my favourite colours. I'm not sure how the Capital knows what I like, but I'm not surprised. The Capital has it's ways.

Tonight, we will watch the recap of the reapings. I know that some of the tributes are still on their trains but since District 2 is one of the closer districts to the Capital, we got here first. I sit on my bed, stroking the soft comforter and thinking of home. I think of my friends, Wren and Elsie. They didn't come to say goodbye, but that was as expected. Usually, only the family comes to the goodbye sessions, to give last minute strategies and tips. All else is supposed to wait until the tribute returns home as a victor. Everything revolves around winning. Wren's a pretty small girl. She has shiny brown hair and mischievous gold coloured eyes. Whenever she smiles at you, you're left wondering exactly what she did to you and exactly how much it's going to hurt. Of course she's never really hurt me that bad, but with that look in her eye, you never really know. Elsie is totally different. She's tall and strong, a fighter. Her older brother won when she was seven, so now she's determined to be the best tribute she can be. She's vicious, and brutal, and she will never, ever, under any circumstances, go down without a fight.

I'm not sure how much time passes, but after a while, I hear a rap on my door. "Audrey?" It's Lana. "The recap is starting."

"Coming!" I call, and slip off my bed. I slide my bare feet into feathery green slippers and pad down the hall to the sitting room. Titania, Lana, Lance, Kyson and I all settle down into soft reclining chairs and Lance flips on the TV. I pay close attention, because I need to know who my competitors will be. But as hard as I try, I just can't remember all the tributes from the poorer districts. They're just too plain.

But there are some that I do remember. The girl from 1, a blonde girl named Platinum, glares into the crowd as her escort asks for volunteers, with a look that simply says that anyone who takes her place would be dead on the spot. The other tribute from her district is a strong brunette boy named Caspian. He volunteered for a seventeen year old who looked like he wanted to tear him to shreds. They both look somewhere from sixteen to eighteen, and it's easy to tell that they're both ready. I know that they will be two of the additions to our pack. I watch my own reaping, and feel satisfied that I don't look scared at all. I don't remember the District 3 tributes, but they seem to be the regular. The kind of tribute that gets killed in the bloodbath. But the District 4 tributes are ready too. The girl, whose name is Astrid, is tall and strong yet doesn't look much older than I do. Maybe fifteen. Her strawberry blond hair blows in the wind and you can see the picture perfect ocean shimmering in the background. When she smiles at the crowd, she looks like one of those Capital advertisements. Promoting conditioner or a new brand of clothing.

But when their escort calls out the boy from her district, my heart nearly stops. His name is Ryker. And when volunteers are asked for, I pray that one steps up. Because I won't be able to stand it if Ryker dies in the arena. Anyone but him. Because he looks exactly like Riley.

His dark brown hair is messy, almost covering his eyes. He has to be seventeen or eighteen. Everything is the same. The only thing that marks him as another district, as another boy, is that instead of Riley's deep brown eyes, Ryker's are a bright sea green. Other than that, he could have been the brother I lost last year in the arena.

No one volunteers for him. Of course not. I can see it his eyes that he's ready. Just dying to get into the arena. Just like Riley. I almost sob as Astrid and Riley walk back through the door of the District 4 Justice Building. How can I kill him now? Even if I got the chance?

I tear my eyes from the screen as the broadcast moves on to the District 5 reaping. That's when I notice everyone staring at me. My knuckles are white, gripping on to the armrest, and I'm sure my face is at least starting to look blue from hold my breath since Ryker walked onto the stage. A moment ago, I was mesmerized by the picture on the screen. My eyes touch quickly on the faces of my companions and while most of them just look confused, I see that Lana has a calculating look in her eyes. Great. This girl is going to have me all figured out in a day.

The rest of the reapings go by quickly. No one else holds much potential other than a huge boy named Oblivion from 7 who has probably been chopping down trees for years, and a girl from 10 named Thorn who has an evil look in her eye when she gets called up.

When the recap ends, Kyson, Titania and Lance walk off somewhere, but Lana corners me before I can leave. "Audrey?" she says, "This is about your brother isn't it."

It's all I can do not to gasp. I knew she was good, but this was beyond what anyone could have believed. I wonder what her victors talent is. She should be a mind reader. "I don't know what you're talking about," I say stiffly, but I know I'm not fooling anybody.

Lana grabs my wrist and pulls me down the hallway into her room."I've already checked for bugs. Now talk."

I raise my eyebrows. So somehow Lana figured out that I was here because of Riley _and _that I didn't want the Capital knowing anything? That was good, even for her.

"Okay," I tell her, and decide to give her the short-form version because I don't think I have a choice. "I'm here to avenge Riley's death, and Ryker looks so much like him that it kind of freaked me out."

Lana nods, like she already knew this and I was just confirming her thoughts, which was probably the case. "Audrey you can't get revenge against the Capital," she says. I know this already, but she continues. "So you're trying to win for him right?"

I'm passed being surprised at her creepy mind reading abilities. "Yes," I say.

Lana sighs. "Well, I think I'm understanding you better now. I know why you volunteered. It's not because you're bloodthirsty, so I'm going to try to help you more. If you were older, stronger, or even just more sadistic, then you would be able to pass off easier as a merciless killer. That would get you sponsors. But you're not like that, so I think you're going to act mysterious, like there's some huge secret you're saving for the arena. It'll make everyone think you have a special talent that you don't want anyone to know." I panicked look spread across her face. "You _are _good with weapons right?"

I nod, and she takes a breath to steady herself. "Good," she says, "You can't hold back. Show all your strengths, so everyone knows what you're good at. It will leave them thinking about what you're secret could possibly be."

I keep nodding. I can't doubt Lana, especially not about this. She knows what she's doing.

Lana smiles at me and walks back over to her door. "Good," she says, "Now get to sleep. Tomorrow, you meet your prep team." she grins slyly and I'm left feeling sure that my day of prep before the tribute parade wasn't going to be my idea of fun.

So I dress in dark silk pajamas and crawl into my bed, and drift off to sleep thinking of the weird fashions of the Capital and wondering exactly my prep team will do to me tomorrow.

**I hope you liked it. Like always, review, favourite, follow. Anything would be awesome. Check back soon, I'll post as quick as I can.**

**~Denow**


	6. Chapter 6: The Parade

**Hey guys, I've been doing a bit of editing and realized that a bunch of things didn't make sense. Sorry 'bout that. I've fixed as much as I can but if you see anything I've missed, please let me know.**

**I'd also like to thank littlemisskigirl for an awesome plot idea and FireFrostFlare for being supportive and listening to my rants about Audrey even when she'd really rather be doing something else.**

**I've also been thinking about doing some one shots from Audrey's past to show more about her and her upbringing. Review if you think I should, I'm still trying to decide. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Parade**

As it turned out, I didn't need to go meet my prep team. They came to meet me.

I'm suddenly awoken when my bedroom door bangs open. Three of the weirdest looking people I've even seen run through my doorway and start swarming around my bed. One of them, a small woman with her hair, skin, lips and eyes coloured violet, start running her fingers through my hair murmuring, "So thick, what a pretty colour. But it would be prettier in purple. Much prettier in purple." It's a whole new kind of scary.

A man with a blue and green sparkling mohawk steps forward and starts prodding my cheek, as if to see whether or not I'm real. I would have pulled away but I am paralyzed with shock.

The only member of the prep team who is not totally creeping me out is a girl with blue swirls tattooed onto her face and purple spirals down the rest of her body. Her hair seems to be a natural blonde but has giant peacock feathers sticking out from every angle, like some sort of a jungle crown. She says something under her breath and the other two back up, giving me back my very important bubble of personal space. "My name is Kazia," she says.

"I am Drevon!" says the boy, "You have a soft face!"

Kazia elbows him and Drevon takes a step back.

"I'm Rayella," says the purple coloured girl. Her voice sounds distant, and it has a dreamlike quality to it that makes me instantly worry about her mental well being.

These people are beyond weird. Kazia is the only one hasn't already freaked me out past words. "We're here to make you look pretty for the parade," she tells me.

"Beautiful!" Drevon says, "Gorgeous! Stunning! Striking!"

Kazia elbows him again. "Stop it," she hisses, "I think you're scaring her."

Scaring me? Definitely. I am so taken aback that I seem to have lost control of my mental facilities. I just sit there with my eyes wide as they introduce themselves. Finally, after scrambling around in my head and getting my bearings, I nod slightly. "I'm Audrey."

"Of course you are," Kazia says brightly, "Everyone knows you! You're a tribute." She says the word 'tribute' with wonder in her voice, like we're some sort of fantastical creature.

I try for a smile, but I'm not even sure if they notice. Kazia is skipping around the bed to my pillow and tugging on the comforter. "Let's go!" she trills, "We've got a big task getting you ready for tonight!"

I sit up groggily and tell them I'll be in for breakfast in a minute. As they hurry out, I'm left to wonder again about what a strange place the Capital is.

I get up and step into the washroom, spinning some dials on the wall to get the water running. I wash up, dress in a simple shirt and pants, and head into the dining room. Kyson is already there, glaring at his plate as he eats. No doubt he's looking forward to this day of prepping even less than I am.

As I start my breakfast, my prep team swoops down on me, urging me to eat faster. I see Kyson smirking at my discomfort but I just roll my eyes and mutter, "You're next." That'll wipe the smile off his face.

When I finish, my team literally drags me into the remake center. They lie me down on a metal bed and jabber away as they work on me. They're all talking about how wonderful this Hunger Games will be, and occasionally, one of them says something about what they're doing to me. Kazia, who is working on my nails, keeps complaining about how chipped they are from years of fighting in training back home. Rayella keeps murmuring about how much she'd love to die my hair purple, and Drevon is going through a checklist, randomly shouting our words like, "Curly! Shiny! Stars!" Once he even says 'purple' which makes Rayella squeak with joy. I'm getting worried about who decided to hire these people and what they're going to do to me.

When they're finally satisfied, Drevon runs out to get my stylist, a woman named Texia. When they return, Texia shoos out my team and smiles at me. After starting to talk to her, I realize that other than the florescent makeup plastered on her entire face, she appears to be pretty normal. She tells me that, like always, our district will be dressed in war armour. However, this year she's adding a bit of a different touch. Instead of the usual helmet and face mask, she is giving me a golden crown and an uncovered face and gold makeup. She says that she's trying to show people that District 2 tributes can be charming as well as ruthless.

I just nod, because I know what she means. We always get sponsors because we're trained and vicious, but some people turn to District 1 because they're 'prettier'. As if looks matter when you're trying not to get skewered with a sword. But District 1 gets those sponsors nevertheless. Maybe I can change that.

All afternoon, Texia helps me into my costume and starts on my hair and makeup. She calls back in my prep team and they get back to work. Kazia paints my newly filed nails a sparkling gold and Rayella braids my red-brown hair into an elaborate pattern down my back. Drevon starts on my makeup, clearing my skin and stencilling gold stars around my eyes. All the while, Texia is fastening my armour together. It's lighter than most years. Probably because they're going for a more pleasant look and it's hard to do that with a hundred pounds of metal on my body.

When I am finally finished, my prep team gets out a mirror and a take a good look at myself. Somehow, the armour works well with the hair and the makeup, and my glittering nails make the final touch. Texia pulled it off. At the same time, I am fierce and delightful. It is the perfect match.

When I walk out of the remake center, I feel like a new person. Kyson's there too, with a similar outfit, minus the star makeup. I nod at him and Titania comes running up to us. "Oh, you two look so _good!_" she squeals.

I raise my eyebrows and Kyson grins. At least I'm not alone in thinking that the Capital people are super weird. Titania keeps gushing praise for our costumes as she leads us to our carriage. As always, District 2's horses are midnight black with golden reins. Kyson and I climb into our carriage and look around.

The districts all have their usual costumes. Platinum and Caspian from District 1 are completely decked out in glittering sparkles. Caspian doesn't seem too happy but Platinum seems to be having a great time looking in the mirror and flipping her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder. Her usually straight silvery coloured hair is curled into waves and highlighted with streaks of golden blonde. Astrid is wearing a silky blue flowing dress that seems to blow even though there's no wind. Her strawberry blonde hair is clipped back with a light shell shaped clip. As I'm watching her, she catches my eye and nods slightly. I look away before she starts to think I'm staring. I won't even let myself look at Ryker. My eyes catch a hint of darker blue before I move on. The evil looking girl from 10 looks extra freaky with a variation of a butchers uniform and a long knife. She looks like one of those demon children who come in when you're sleeping. If her stylist was trying to get her to scare the living daylights out of people, I think she did a pretty good job.

Soon, all the tributes climb into their chariots. District 1 rides out into the stadium and I hear the answering shrieks of Capital fans. Everyone loves District 1. Next, I feel a jolt as our horses start moving and we ride out into the open.

As soon as we enter field, I'm deafened by screams and applause. I feel cameras on me and glance up to the screens. Sure enough, my face is magnified up for all to see. I smile and wave to the crowd, and I can sort of make out my name in some of the shouts.

The rest of the night go's by in a blur. I just keep waving until my arm is going to fall off. President Snow welcomes us and bids us good luck, and we ride back out of the stadium. Once I get back to my room, I'm so exhausted I just fall asleep with my costume still on. Because tomorrow in the training center, I'm going to need all the energy I can get.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the long time between updates, but I was really busy. Anyways, please review, favourite or follow. Or just check back soon. I'll post again as soon as possible.**

**~Denow**


	7. Chapter 7: The Recruit

**So I've decided to do the oneshots. If there's a certain character you want to narrate then just let me know. I'm thinking of doing them from all different perspectives, places and times. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Recruit**

Once again, I am woken much before I'm ready to get up. Lana is sitting on the side of my bed, softly pushing against my shoulder. She seems so gentle. If I hadn't watched her Games a few years ago, I wouldn't have been able to picture her killing. I know how deceiving our district can be. "Audrey," I hear my name.

Mumbling something unintelligibly, I roll over. I can almost picture Lana rolling her eyes as she grabs the top of my shirt and pulling me upright. When I open my eyes, she's smirking at me. "I was knocking on your door for five minutes," she tells me, "You're just lucky I didn't let Lance wake you up. I think he wanted to electrocute you or something."

Well that wakes me up. "Lance wanted to _what_?" I almost scream.

Lana shakes her head, smiling. "Not a lot," she assures me, "Just a little shock. He's just still a kid too." It's weird to think that Kyson and Lance are the same age. And Lance already won this.

"But you do have to wake up," she says, "It's the first day of training. It's important you get there on time."

I nod. Today will be the day we meet the other tributes and see the Gamemakers the first time. Most of the tributes don't matter to me, but I do want to make a good impression on the other Careers. I'm almost sure they'll recruit me, but I _am _young. I have to show them that I'm talented anyways. And if that means waking up before I want to, so be it. I'm determined to survive this Games, whatever the cost.

Without any further objection, I get up and get ready. Lana gave me some clothes to wear when she left, and I slip them on and go in to breakfast. When I get to the dining room, Lance, Lana and Kyson are already there, talking strategies. Lance glances up when I enter, but otherwise, none of them acknowledge me until I sit down with my food.

"We're talking about the alliance," Kyson tells me, "So I think it's us, 1, 4, and maybe the boy from 7. We'll see if there's anyone else in training, but we should still talk to the others about 7."

I nod. Kyson, Caspian, and Ryker are all huge. Platinum is sure to get sponsors, and by the looks of it wants nothing more than to get into the arena. So far, Astrid looks innocent enough, but I've spent too much time with the sweet looking girls at home to be fooled. I can see why he would want the boy from 7. The guy's huge. At least as big as the other boys. And that means I'm in too. Kyson said _us, _so that lifted a bit of the weight off my shoulders. I still had to impress the others though. I bet Kyson wouldn't stick up for me if they tried to kick me out.

We spend the rest of the meal talking about how to greet and talk to the others, and our plans for the Training Center. Really, we just have to show off a lot.

When we finish, I ride down the elevator with Kyson to the Training Center. The elevator glides to a stops and the doors slide neatly open. We step out and a girl pins our district number on our backs. I step forwards and look around. The tributes from 1 are here, but otherwise none of the tributes have arrived yet.

I glance to Kyson for confirmation before walking over to the 1's, who are talking by the sword fighting station. When we get close, Caspian looks up and nods at us. Platinum follows his gaze and her eyes lock on mine. She nods too and walks over to meet us. Caspian follows behind her and gives us a half smile. So we will be friends until the final battle, something I am not looking forward to.

"So," Caspian says, "The alliance?"

We nod. "Good," Kyson says, getting right to business, "So who else?"

"4," Platinum says, "And we were thinking about the 7 boy."

We nod again. So their thoughts are in line with ours.

"Skills?" Kyson asks them.

"Sword's my favourite," Caspian says, "And spear. I can work with what I have though."

Platinum twirls a lock of hair in her fingers as she scans the room. "Knives," she says, watching a rack of long slender knives resting against the wall. "You guys?"

"Sword too," Kyson says, "But yeah, I can work with anything."

All eyes turn to me. I can feel Kyson hoping I'll say something good, so the 1's won't think that his district partner can't do anything. "Throwing knives," I say evenly, "And bow and arrows."

Caspian smiles, but I can't tell if it's friendly or not. "How good?" he asks. Of course I would be the one he'd think to test.

As nonchalantly as I can, I walk over the throwing knives station. My hands don't shake as I pick a knife up off the table. I know what I'm doing. I bring my arm back, and with a quick flick of my wrist, I send the knife flying forwards. I am rewarded with a satisfying thunk as it hits the bull's-eye, and the impressed looks of my companions. Caspian and Platinum are nodding, like I just passed a test, which is probably exactly what it was.

The tributes from 4 arrive next. They quickly agree to the alliance and agree about asking Oblivion to join. But we all decide that if he declines, it's his loss, not ours. Whatever the other tributes want to believe, the victor will be one of us.

I watch Astrid shoot an arrow into the target and note that this seems to be the perfect weapon for her. She seems so graceful, and at the same time, so lethal. Then I steel myself and look up to Ryker. He's watching me curiously, probably wanting to know why I've been acting so weird around him. I want to tell him that it isn't because of him. But to do that it would mean to tell him the real reason I couldn't look him in the eye. And I can't do that. Careers aren't supposed to be affected by death. My weakness wouldn't earn me anything good here.

Slowly, other tributes trickle in and the trainer comes in to tell us not to touch anything yet. We find a table off to the side and talk about strategy for the Games. It's hard to tell who the leader of the pack is. Everyone seems deadly. I'm sitting between Astrid and Ryker, and the conversation drifts off as we watch around the room. Most people wander around aimlessly and look lost. I'm glad I have the other Careers. Even though I know they'll be trying to kill me soon, it's good to know I have someone with me now.

As I'm watching a small tribute girl stare at the gleaming swords on the wall, Astrid nudges me in the ribs. At the same time, I see the other tributes in my group look towards the door. Oblivion is walking in with a skinny brunette girl who must be his district partner. As he walks over to a station with huge heavy axes, the trainer announces that we can start. Our group simultaneously gets to our feet, heading towards him.

As we walk, we somehow fall into some sort of a formation. Caspian ends up at the front with Ryker and Kyson on flanks and Platinum, Astrid and I a half step behind. Oblivion looks up, sees us coming, and tries to back away. But he just runs into the wall and watches us approach. I can guess how we must look to him. Organised, trained, vicious, not a single one of us the least bit scared.

When we reach him, we fan out into a loose semi-circle, half trapping Oblivion against the wall. Of course, he can get out if he wants. We're not allowed to do anything to him now. But as expected, he's too stunned to see us circling around to do much of anything.

His eyes are darting around anxiously, trying to catch the eye of someone who could help him. No one comes. Caspian and Platinum exchange a glance and Caspian nods subtly. I see that Oblivion noticed and his shoulders tense. But I'm not sure what he would have done if we really were going to attack him. I feel bad for him though. We're obviously terrifying him. I can imagine how I would feel if the other Careers trapped me against a wall. I want to just let him off the hook, but I can tell Platinum wants to stretch it out a little longer.

When she breaks out of formation and walks into the circle, I see that she's one of those sadistic ones who actually enjoy hurting people. I've always hated people like that, even back home. "Oblivion, right?" she asks in a singsong voice, and he nods stiffly. "Aw, nice name," she says, slowly walking forward. "I'm Platinum."

I can see Oblivion trying to back away, but there's nowhere to go. "Have you met my friends?" Platinum asks him, gesturing to us. He raises his hand in greeting but doesn't take his eyes off Platinum, who is still steadily advancing. She's only a few feet away when she stops and looks back at us, a wide grin spreading across her face. "Good, right?" she asks, and Caspian chuckles softly. Astrid rolls her eyes, and Kyson's almost smirking.

"Great performance 1," Ryker says dryly, and the tension breaks. Caspian starts laughing and Platinum takes a dramatic bow. Oblivion is still watching us nervously so I step forwards to let him off.

"How about an alliance 7?" I ask, still keeping up my Career cockiness.

"Me?" he almost squeaks. Probably, being the youngest member of the group, I wouldn't usually be the one asking a new recruit, but it was already decided. And someone had to ask.

"First," Astrid says, "Weapon of choice?"

"Axe," he says, and Astrid nods. She skips over to the rack holding the axes and lifts one into her hands. She raises her eyebrows and beckons Oblivion forward. We clear a path and he walks uncertainly over to her. Astrid holds the weapon out to him and he takes it, shifting it nervously in his hands.

"Good," Astrid tells him, "Now throw it." She points to a target on the wall twenty feet away.

Oblivion looks from us, to the target, to the axe, and back again. Then, before he can change his mind, he shifts his weight in sends the axe soaring through the air. It hits the target, not in the center, but close enough. Ryker, Platinum and Kyson start whispering and I step forward to catch what they're saying. "He hit the target," Ryker says.

"What's the loss?" Kyson asks, "He could be useful. And if he's not, we can always break the alliance later."

Nods of agreement. "Alright, he's in," Platinum mutters, and steps up to Oblivion to convey the message. "So how 'bout it 7?" she asks.

"Sure," he says unsteadily. He knows we're untrustworthy, but we're also his best chance of survival. So he accepted. Wise of him.

"Alright," Caspian says, "Well then, Oblivion. Welcome to the Career alliance."

**I hope you liked it. As always, review please! I'll update ASAP. Until next time, Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ****_ever, _****in your favour. ;P ~Denow**


	8. Chapter 8: Private Sessions

**Hey everyone, I've tried to address an issue that I've gotten a bunch of comments on, and I tried my best so everyone could understand. As always, review, and enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Private Sessions**

The rest of the week goes by easily enough. I mostly stick to archery and throwing knives, not letting people see any of my weaknesses. On the second day, I try the sword fighting station and am glad to see that no one thinks I'm too bad. I even think I see Caspian nodding slightly.

The others are amazing though. Astrid uses a black marker to draw pin sized dots on the archery targets and hits them every single time. Kyson, Ryker, and Caspian are all lethal with their swords, and I see Platinum ruthlessly killing a dozen practice dummies with a long deadly looking knife, spinning and twisting around. As the days go by, Oblivion seems to feel more a part of the group, contributing to conversations at lunch and seeming to be more confident when he was training. Now he can hit the target with a sword a spear as well as an axe.

Even with all my dangerous companions, I find myself watching the evil girl from 10. Her cheeks are sunken and sallow from hunger. Her straight black hair frames her face and her bangs hang over her near black eyes. As I watch her plunge a knife into the heart of a practice dummy, I realize that while she may not be skilled, she's still deadly. The girl is completely merciless.

Finally, it's the day of the private sessions, when I will go in and show the Gamemakers everything I can do. Caspian goes in first, and I can picture him slicing up the dummies with his sword. Then Platinum goes in, then Ryker. I sit with Astrid, Ryker, and Oblivion, trying not to show how nervous I am. If I mess up now, it could ruin everything.

Too soon, an automated voice says my name and I get up to enter the training center. Astrid gives me an encouraging smile and Ryker nods at me as I slide open the door. As I walk in, I can feel the eyes of the Gamemakers on my face. I look up to them and one of them nods at me to start.

I sling a bow and a sheath of arrows on my back and grab a case of knives as I head over to the targets. I set the knives on the table and bring the bow around my side. I notch an arrow and focus on the bull's-eye. I let the arrow fly and don't even stop to watch it hit the target before I'm shooting the next one. I shoot until I run out of arrows, aiming at different targets, hitting them every time. When my quiver is empty, I slip it off my back and pick up a knife. Now for the hard part.

I focus on one of the arrows in the target and send my knife flying forwards. I smile as the knife hits the same spot and spits the arrow down the middle. I continue to sever the arrows until I am out of knives and all my arrows are in pieces. Satisfied, I look up to the Gamemakers.

"Very good Audrey," a woman says, " You may go now."

I nod and start towards the door on the other side of the training center. Before I exit, I turn around and see them deep in discussion. I hope they liked me. If I don't get a good score, there's still time for me to get kicked out of the Career alliance.

When I get up to our floor, Kyson is already waiting in the sitting room. "How'd you do?" he asks as I sit down.

"Good I think," I tell him, "I shot a bunch of arrows and split them with knives."

Kyson nods, probably picturing the splintered arrows on the ground. "I just killed a bunch of the dummies with a sword and threw some spears at the walls."

I nod, and we wait in silence until Lana and Lance walk in. "Well?" Lance asks.

"It was good," I say, answering for both of us. We each tell our mentors how our sessions went and sit down to eat.

The conversation is focussed mostly on the competition during the meal. Kyson says that he's been evaluating the other tributes too, and Lance and Lana say they were watching some of the training. I fill them in on what I know about Thorn, and Lana laughs.

"District 10?" she asks, "I've been talking to her mentor. Doesn't know what to do with the girl. She's like, the walking dead."

Kyson nods, remembering, "Super creepy," he says, "If she was trained, that girl would be lethal. But," he pauses, "She's not. So she's just really freaky."

Lance smirks, but Lana raises her eyebrows and says, "I'd keep an eye on her."

Through the rest of the discussion, I learn that the girl from 5 -Bristol- has a knack for throwing spears, and the boy named Orean from 9 could hang from the bar with one hand for twenty minutes. I make mental notes, trying to remember them from the Training Center.

When we finish eating, I head back to my room to wait. Because we're from District 2, our private sessions were second, only after District 1. Then all of the other districts had to go, and the Gamemakers had to decide on everyone's scores. I still have some times before the scores are announced.

As I'm lying on my bed, I hear a quiet knock on my door and Lana steps in. "Audrey," she says in a sugar-sweet voice, "I'd love to show you something. Could you come into my room for a sec with me?"

I look at her quizzically but she just beams at me, beckoning me forward. I get up and follow her, because I'd bet anything that she's not going to tell me her real reasoning here. I remember her saying that she's checked her room for bugs and I speed up. Whatever she's going to tell me, I'm pretty sure it's important.

When we get into her room, she shut the door and turns on me. "I've been thinking," she says, the sweetness gone from her now calculating voice, "You said you're here for revenge, right?"

"Yes," I say slowly, not where Lana's going with this.

"How were you planning to do that?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, and Lana almost smiles.

"Well, she says, tributes who killed your brother, they're dead. How are you planning to get your revenge? This year's tributes had nothing to do with it."

I bite my lip. Lana has hit the glitch in my plan. Last year, when I made my decision to volunteer, I was so angry all I wanted was to make people pay for killing the rightful victor. But as the time went by, I realized that it was the Capital who I needed to get my revenge on, not the other tributes. They were already gone. It was the Capital who took a boy who was good with weapons and made him kill for entertainment. It was the Capital who cheered for him but didn't care when he was murdered. It was all the Capital.

And that was where my plan fell apart. The Capital _wanted _me to volunteer. They _want _me to kill other children for legions of viewers to watch. So how was any of this getting revenge or avenging my brother?

"I'll play," I tell Lana, "I'll play for Riley. But I'm not playing by their rules," I pause for a moment, "I'm playing by mine."

As I walk back to my room, I think about what I just told my mentor. In just a day and a half, I'll be put into the arena, where I'll be expected to kill. I'll be playing the Capital's game, but I'll be playing by my own rules.

I stay in my room until Lance comes in and tells me that the scores are starting. Caesar Flickerman goes over a short recap of the tributes and starts on the scores. Caspian scores a ten and Platinum gets a nine, average District 1 scores. Kyson gets a ten, which he seems happy with, and I take a deep breath as my face appears. On the screen. "Audrey Walker," Caesar says, "A score of," I dig my nails into my palms, "Ten."

I let out my breath in a sigh of relief. Lana squeezes me shoulders in congratulations as we keep watching. Ryker got a ten as well, Astrid scored a nine, and Oblivion came in with an eight, good from someone raised in an outlying district.

Most of the other tributes are in the average range. Four to seven, although I think one of the twelve year olds got a three.

When I retire to my bedroom for the night, I drift off to sleep smiling. At least, for another day, I'm up at the top.

**I hope you liked it, as always, thanks for reading and please review. Anything I could do to make it better please let me know. Constructive criticism always accepted. ~Denow**


	9. Chapter 9: Interviews

**Before I start, I'd like to thank FireFrostFlare for helping me overcome some writers block and helping out with the interview, thank littlemisskigirl for helping with editing, and thank both of them for listening to my rants and being supportive.**

**Chapter 9: Interviews**

When I wake up, I am still content from my success at the private sessions last night. I lie in bed for a few minutes before I hear a knock on my door. "Audrey?" I hear Lana's voice, "You awake?"

"Yeah," I mutter tiredly, "Getting up." I drag myself out of bed and stumble into the bathroom, spinning dials and flipping switches to get the water running. I take extra long washing up, looking in the mirror, watching if I can see a victor. But when I look into my warm amber eyes, I can't see a killer. I just see a girl. A girl who has lost her only brother, and missed him so much she didn't even see what she got herself into. But now, I can see what I put myself in. I got myself into the 57th Hunger Games, where I will be expected to kill innocent children. What am I doing here?

I mentally hit myself. What am I thinking? I'm from District 2. And for me, the Hunger Games is just that. A game. I turn to leave for breakfast, but I can't forget that girl I saw in the mirror. The one who doesn't want to be a killer, who doesn't want to take another innocent life.

At breakfast, we go over the plans for the interviews tonight. Kyson is playing it like most of the boys from my district. Cocky, arrogant, and overconfidence. It always works. Lana is giving me a similar angle, but not so over the top. She says I'm going to be confident, but also charming and relatable. She thinks that it will get me more sponsors, because while people might not vote for me because I'm young, people will like me if they can relate to me more.

After we finish eating, Lana brings me into a spare room to practice. I've never seen it before, but it is still just as luxurious as everything else. I settle into a purple velvet chair that sinks at least a foot when I sit down.

"Now," Lana says, "You're going to be cocky, but you also have to be sweet. Never say a _thing _bad about the Capital, but you can make jokes at the other tributes expenses if you like."

I consider that, but I can't really see it. I was never one to make fun of the other districts, even at home.

"Okay," she continues, seeing my reaction, "If Caesar asks why you volunteered so young, you give him the first answer you gave me. '_Why wait?' _And then smile brightly at the audience. Never let anyone think you're doubting yourself, even for a second. And always smile. Some of the boys can pull off being flat out hostile, but that's not going to work for you."

I nod. I'm too young to just be hostile. People have to actually like me, because most of them know I don't have the best chance of winning.

For a while, we just go over some scenarios, and Lana lets me go back to my room. I lie on my bed, rolling my bracelet up and down my wrist. Since my parents gave it to me on Reaping day, I haven't taken it off. Nor do I plan to, at least not until I get back to District 2. If I get back.

I mentally slap myself again. Where did this talk of _if _I get home come from? I would be shunned from my district if anyone knew. For most of us, there's never been another way. Like Elsie, ever since her brother Garrett won when we were seven, she's been set on becoming a victor too. I remember what she told me when Riley went off to the Capital last year. She had said, "When Riley comes home, it'll be like you don't exist. Everyone loves victors." That was back when everyone was sure Riley would win. I didn't think much of what she told me. Everyone liked Riley anyways, so I was still in the shadows. It was different for her. Before Garrett won, both of them were almost famous. Elsie was best in our year, and Garrett was the best in his. But after he became a victor, everyone forgot about Elsie. He's twenty-four now, but no one's forgotten him. And Elsie is still as invisible as ever. I think that's why she wants to win so bad. To prove that she can still fight too.

Time goes faster when I think of my home, and soon, my prep team is bursting into my room. "Time to make you look pretty for the interview!" Drevon squeals, and I resist the urge to crush my hands over my ears. I had absolutely no idea that a grown man could reach that pitch. The Capital people never cease to amaze me.

This time they don't take me to the remake center, they just drag me into my bathroom, pulling along a huge bag of things to use on me. Lovely.

After my hair is washed, conditioned and dried, Rayella starts combing through it and parting it into who knows how many sections. Kazia has removed my sparkling gold nail polish from the chariot costume and is coating my nails with a light shimmery gold polish that glints in almost no light. As I watch, she takes a darker shade of gold and makes miniature stars. All the while, Drevon is working on my makeup. I don't even try to keep track of how many layers he has put onto my face. He coats my lips with something glistening and light pink and I keep feeling the urge to lick it off. He surrounds my eyes with something or other and takes so long with my cheeks that I get bored and start looking aimlessly around the room.

When they finish, they help me into my dress, dark green with one strap and ending halfway down my thighs. My hair is half up and half down. The front parts are pulled back and braided across the back of my head and the other half cascades down my back. I raise my eyebrows. I can't say that it isn't good, but it's definitely not my style. I was never a huge fan of dresses, and the makeup just annoys me. But if the Capital people like it, then that's what matters. My life is in their hands.

Texia comes in, touches up some things, and tells me to go find my mentor.

I walk through the halls until I find Lana, who is in the sitting room with Lance and Kyson. Kyson's wearing a grey tuxedo with a royal blue tie and I scowl thinking about how it probably took the prep team only five minutes to get him ready.

Lana looks up as I walk in, "You ready?"

I nod and we all walk to the elevator. Just as I'm about to step in, Rayella seems to appear out of nowhere and steps in front of me. I jump back, shocked, and she holds out a pair of flats that match my dress. "You forgot these," she tells me in her usual dreamy voice.

I say thanks and sidestep her to get into the elevator. Kyson's smirking at me, and I don't even have anything to say because she really _is _just that creepy.

When we get down to the right floor, Lana tells us where to go and she and Lance go to sit with the other mentors. Kyson and I follow her directions and end up backstage with the other tributes. I take my place behind Caspian and look around.

Platinum is wearing a silver floor length dress that sparkles when the light hits it. Astrid is in a light turquoise dress that you can't help comparing to flowing water. All of the boys are in tuxedoes and the girls are in various coloured dresses. I see a small blonde girl in a baby pink frilly dress. All I can think of is a doll. She's about as small as one too.

Caesar comes out to greet the audience and we all take our places. First, he calls up Platinum, who skips over to her chair and begins talking lightly about how pretty the Capital is. When Caesar asks her if she's ready for the Games, she rolls her eyes and says, "Obviously. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be here," then happily again, "And I am _so _excited." She looks to the audience. "Isn't this Hunger Games going to be _amazing_?"

The crowd shouts and applauds, and soon Caspian takes her place up in the interview chair. His interview is pretty much standard. He talks about how he's waited his whole life for this, and can't wait to get into the arena. All I can think about is that a few minutes, I'll be live in front of the entire country. Caspian's buzzer goes off and I dig my nails into my palms.

"From District 2," Caesar says to the viewers, "Here's _Audrey Walker!_"

I get up, plaster a smile on my face, and walk lightly over to the interview chair, waving to the audience as I go.

"So Audrey," Caesar says as I sit down, "How are you feeling about this year's Games?"

"I'm excited!" I say without hesitation. I'd practiced this question, "It'll be so fun. I can't _wait _to get in there." It's not at all what I'm thinking, but it's what the Capital wants to hear.

"You sound confident," he chuckles, "Though you're awfully young. Why'd you volunteer so early?"

Excellent. I'd prepared for this one too. I turn to the crowd and smile, half raising my eyebrows. "Why wait?"

Some of the audience laughs, and I'm relieved to see that no one here doubts me. And why would they? There's tons of kids in my district that would want to be in the arena in an hour if they could. Why couldn't I be one of them.

Caesar smiles encouragingly and nods. "Now something else," he says, "At the reaping, I believe you said that you were the sister of last year's tribute? Riley Walker?"

"Yes," I say, politely confused of the outside, but in full scale panic mode on the inside. Lana hadn't prepared me for this one. How had we forgotten about this?

I'm sure Caesar can feel the tension rolling in waves out from my body, but the Capital audience is luckily too dim to notice the immediate effect of his question. "Well it's just that your brother volunteered last year, and here you are now. I was just wondering if it was a coincidence."

The inside of my mind is scattered from a war between all out lying and sounding believable. I look up, and I think I see Lana give an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Even though I might have just imagined it, I decide to go on it.

"Not really," I admit, smirking slightly, and Caesar raises his eyebrows. "Well Riley was always _so _good," I gush, "I've always wanted to be just like him. So when he came last year, I decided to volunteer." I see Lana nodding, so I keep going. "Besides, my parents have always wanted a victor. Riley couldn't get it for them, so it's up to me." I try to sound nonchalant, but my insides hurt as I talk so casually of my brother's death.

"Of course," Caesar says. I'm not sure if I have him completely convinced, but I'm pretty sure the audience believed me.

The rest of the interview goes as planned. When Caesar asks me what I think of the Capital, I spin out endless compliments and even point out certain people in the audience, who turn red and blow me kisses. After, I go on saying how prepared I am and how much I'm anticipating the arena. When I sit back down, I feel confident that I've become a favourite for a few people tonight.

All the rest of the interviews go normally. The little girl, who apparently is from District 6, is so quiet that it seems like she's whispering. She seems terrified, but why shouldn't she be? She's a twelve year old from an outlying district. I'm sure she's positive that she'll be dead on the first day. She probably will be.

After all the interviews are over, Caesar calls us back us to stand in front of the audience. He reminds people to tune in tomorrow because the Games are about to start, and my stomach drops. The reality hits me hard and I have to work hard to keep the smile on my face. I look around me and see the sudden truth that it a day's time, any number of us will be dead.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for the late update, I had an annoying case of writers block. As always, review, favourite and/or follow. Tune back in soon! The Games are about to start! ~Denow**


	10. Chapter 10: The Countdown

**I'd like to thank littlemisskigirl for help with the plot, and FireFrostFlare for reading and helping me edit. Without her, I would have to be explaining some of Riley's mysterious reappearances back from the dead... XD**

**Chapter 10: The Countdown**

After getting home from the interviews somehow, I fall asleep. I wake up at least five times during the night, but I know I've got more sleep than most of the other tributes. Other than weapons, we've also been trained on how to think. I remember one of my trainers telling me that if I die, I die. Staying up all night isn't going to fix that. I'm sure that would have scared a lot of people, but somehow, it comforted me, and it let me sleep.

I am woken to Lana roughly shaking my shoulders. My eyes fly open because I remember what today is. How could I forget? In a few hours, I will be in the arena. "Get ready," Lana says flatly, but I think I see a bit of sadness behind her eyes. In the few days I've gotten to know her. She's definitely gotten to know me.

After I wash up, I dress in a simple t-shirt and jeans. It doesn't really matter what I wear. Once I get into to the Launch Room, Texia will give me what I'm going to wear for the arena. After I'm ready, I sit on my bed and take a look around. I'm not sure if I'll be able to come back to my room before we leave for the arena, and I want to remember the place. It was the last safe place I might ever sleep.

But soon, I have to go, and I make my way to the dining hall for breakfast. As I enter, Kyson gives me a grim nod and Lana tries for a smile. Even Careers get a little nervous on Launch day. We eat in near silence, and before long it's time to leave.

Before we walk to the elevators and Lana clasps my hands in hers. "Good luck," she tells me, "I think you can win."

I eye her skeptically and ask, "Really?" I have a feeling she tells that to all her tributes.

She half smiles. "Really," she says, "Now you have to win. For Riley."

Her words hit me like a punch to the gut. _For Riley. _That is why I'm here. To win for my lost brother.

"Now remember," she says solemnly, "I'll help you as much as I can. Try to get help from the other tributes in your alliance. But try not to trust them too much. Because keep in mind that they all want to win. So at the end of the day, they all want you dead."

It's not necessarily nice to hear, but I know she's right. Every single member of our pack would kill me in a second because they all want to win so bad. If I trust them too deeply, I'm going to end up with a knife in my back. So I smile grimly and nod. "I know."

Kyson calls out to us from the elevator and Lana releases my hands. Usually, mentors don't see the tributes on the Launch day, but somehow Lana got an exception. Lance was already down at the Game Headquarters and Lana was going as soon as we left.

We ride down the elevator in silence and Kyson and I board the hovercraft to the arena. The restraints descend over our heads and I look around at the other tributes. Most of them just seem scared. That's understandable. In a few hours a lot of us are going to be dead. The little girl from 6 looks like she's about to cry. Her blonde hair is tied into pigtails with pink ribbons and she looks more like a doll than ever. Another boy with dark curly hair is staring straight ahead, trying to look indifferent, but I can see the tears threatening at the edges of his eyes. Thorn's looking down at her hands, her straight black hair falling in front of her dark black eyes. It's hard to see her expression but it looks like she's smiling. Everyone else looks at least somewhat nervous except the tributes from 1. Caspian is smirking and Platinum has a satisfied expression on her face. I can't believe she actually finds joy in killing innocent children. A Gamemaker injects a tracker into my arm and I wince. I hear a little boy squeal when the Gamemaker comes to him.

I feel a jolt in my stomach as the hovercraft lifts off. I catch Astrid's eye and she gives me a weak smile. Next to her, Ryker nods bleakly, and I try to smile back. From the look on their faces, I'm pretty sure it didn't work.

After about an hour, the windows black out and I sit back in my seat. I try to relax and get a little more rest, but my heart is beating so fast I'm sure that everyone else can hear it. The arena is close by, and it's only a matter of minutes until people are going to be trying to kill me. I try to take deep breaths to calm myself, and even though my heart rate slows a little, my mind is still scattered and panicked. _'Pull yourself together,' _I command myself, _'How are you going to survive the arena like this?'_

Soon, the hovercraft begins to descend and the restraints lift. I feel the craft hitting solid ground and the doors slide open. Peacekeepers escort me to my launch room where I find Texia waiting for me. She smiles at me and hands me a pack containing my attire for the arena.

I open it up and dump out the clothes inside. The shirt is simple and black, fitted against my skin. The parts are black too, a little stretchy but not too absorbent. Over that, I slip on a black windbreaker and dark boots that have almost no padding in them. I tie my hair up with an elastic and look down at my clothes. Everything is black. That should be good for disguise at night, unless the Gamemakers decide to make it always daytime. That's an option. One year, the sun didn't rise for the entire Games and it was like night-time for two weeks. My mind starts racing, thinking of what the Gamemakers will put us in this year. It could really be anything, but I really wish I had an idea of what to expect. I hate being so blind.

As the minutes tick by Texia gives me some water and just sits by me silently. I wish Lana was here with me instead. Before long, an automated voice tells me to step inside my Launch Tube. Texia nods at me and smiles, gesturing to a clear glass tube.

I bite my lip and step inside, watching the glass slide in front of me, trapping me. I am standing on a small metal circle, and I know that when I rise into the arena, it will be the top of my podium. If I step off it before the gong rings to signal the start of the Games, the landmines around my pedestal will be set off and I'll be blown to bits before the Games even begin. I almost start hyperventilating, but I calm myself. In just over a minute the Games will start. I can't afford to lose my cool now.

I stare at the concrete walls until I register a faint wind coming from above my head. I tilt my head, and suddenly, I break the surface. The sunlight blinds me and I blink a few times to focus. I glance around, trying to get a feel of the arena.

It seems to be divided into quarters. Where I am standing, the ground is soft grass and behind me is a huge green forest. In another quarter, right behind where the tributes stand starts a picturesque blue lake, and I see an island out in the center of it. Another quarter has pitch black rock and there's an opening to a cave not too far in, and the last has grey stones with piles of boulders and rocks and a huge mountain looming in the background.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," a voice booms out around us, "And let the 57th annual Hunger Games begin!"

A clock starts counting down and I realize that these are my last seconds before people will be trying to kill me.

_50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45_

I finger my bracelet and eye the mountain of supplies in the mouth of the Cornucopia.

_30, 29, 28, 27_

I glance around at the other tributes.

_15, 14, 13_

I can't do this. How can I kill? But how can I survive?

_10, 9, 8, 7_

I didn't think this through. I'm not a murderer. I can't kill.

_3, 2_

It's now or never.

_1_

**I hope you liked it. If you want me to update faster, please review, it means a lot. Favourite, follow, or just tune in again soon. ~Denow**


	11. Chapter 11: The Bloodbath

**Once again, I'd like to thank FireFrostFlare and littlemisskigirl for editing and supporting, and Cashmere67 for the follow. :)**

**Chapter 11: The Bloodbath**

The gong rings out and I sprint forwards. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the other tributes doing the same. At first everything seems okay, and then the Careers reach the weapons. Astrid is the first one to the pile. She may not be so strong, but she sure is fast. She snatches up a bow and a quiver and turns out to face everyone else. The rest of the pack gets there next. Kyson, Caspian and Ryker all grab swords and Oblivion hesitantly picks up an axe. Platinum draws a long, slender, deadly looking knife and sets her eyes on a girl who is attempting to pick up a huge backpack. She runs up behind her, and without a pause, stabs her straight through the back. I tear my eyes away as I see blood pooling on the ground around her and the girl slumps to the ground.

I seize a set of knives and grab one in my hand. But I'm frozen as I watch the members of my pack ruthlessly slay the other tributes. Caspian uses his sword to impale a small pale boy from an outlying district and I see a spear flying through the air and hitting an unsuspecting boy in the back.

He drops to the ground but I can still see him twitching, his arms flailing to get the weapon out of his body. I can see from his face that he's in pain, and it instantly makes me want to help. But I can't save him. Even if I could, I wouldn't. Only one of us is going to come out alive. So if he's going to die anyways, at least I can end his suffering. Biting my lip, I concentrate on the part of his back that can give me one easy, fatal hit. And before I can lose my nerve, I flick my wrist forwards and watch it hit. I see him instantaneously stop moving and I feel a burst of remorse flash through me. But it doesn't seem to sink in that I've just taken a life.

Everywhere around me, the bloodbath is still going strong. A bunch of tributes are disappearing into each of the quarters of the arena, and the pack is closing in on the rest. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Thorn repeatedly stabbing a small dark haired boy in the back with a long knife like the one she had in her chariot costume. She has an evil, sadistic look in her eye and it makes me feel sick just watching. I instinctively grip another knife in my hand in case she comes within throwing range. That girl really freaks me out.

Oblivion seems to be the only one in our pack not participating in the fight. He's standing in the mouth of the Cornucopia with his axe drawn, but it seems more for protection than anything else.

Astrid and Ryker are standing close by, and Astrid looks up at me and nods before sending an arrow towards a boy who is running towards the forest. But he already saw her, and he dived behind a wooden crate, avoiding the attack. But Caspian was waiting for him. Before he could even stand up, Caspian's sword was descending on him, and he was as good as dead when I looked away.

Just in time too. A psychotic looking boy that I never really noticed before was advancing on me with a sword drawn. I only have time to pull out a knife before he's within swinging range. I throw my knife but somehow it deflects off his sword. I somersault onto the ground and pull out another one, but suddenly, the boy drops. I keep my knife ready, looking for another attacker, but no one comes forward. I look up to see Astrid. Her bow is still aimed at the boy but she's looking at me.

"Thanks," I mouth, and she nods, turning away again. Although before she looks away, I could have sworn that she took a last glance at the boy's dead body, her arrow still in his neck, with a sad look of regret. Could Astrid be feeling the same resentment towards killing that I am? I let the thought pass. I probably just imagined it.

It doesn't take long before the Careers are the only ones left. Bodies are scattered around the Cornucopia and the ground is stained with blood. I watch the trees, not allowing myself to look at the carnage. I never would have guessed that seeing it happen right in front of me would be so different from watching it on television. Maybe it's the thought that I took part in this, or that I could be next.

All the survivors of the bloodbath have already disappeared into the four sections of the arena, and our pack comes together at the mouth of the Cornucopia. Platinum and Caspian are talking about how many kills they had and it makes me feel sick. "Only two," I hear Platinum mutter, and she glances around at the tribute's bodies wistfully, "It's a shame. I wanted at least three."

"I only got two as well," Caspian says, in the same regretful tone as Platinum, but then his voice brightens. "Don't worry though, there's still a lot left. We can both get some more later," he grins slyly at her, "As long as I don't get them all first."

Platinum scrunches up her face an elbows him, and they both start laughing, glancing longingly around the arena, where somewhere there are six other tributes who they can't wait to get their hands on.

How can they still be so excited about this?

"Come on," Ryker mutters, glancing around, "Let's clear out so they can collect the bodies."

There are murmurs of assent and we back away to wait. Soon, the Gamemakers must have realized there wasn't going to be any more bloodshed, and I hear the first canon sound. When they finish, I've counted eleven in total. Almost half dead on the first day.

The hovercraft descends over the arena, and a claw drops down eleven times, collecting the bodies of the dead tributes. Then, as quickly and silently as it came, it disappears back into the sky.

After the hovercraft vanishes again, we pick through the pile of supplies. I take two packs of knives, a bow, and a sheath of arrows. Also, I take a backpack and fill it with food, water, and matches.

Astrid grabs a bow and a few sheaths of arrows, and other than Oblivion, all the boys take multiple heavy looking swords. I see Platinum fingering a few knives like the one she had. Too long for throwing, they're for hand to hand combat. And while she might not be as strong as the boys, she's definitely vicious enough to make up for it.

Each one of my companions are lethal, and while we have an alliance now, I know that it can break with less than a seconds notice. If you're too weak, the others don't want you getting in the way, and if you're too strong, then they decide to take you out of the equation before you start to threaten them. So now that we're in the arena, no one is safe. Ever.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for some of the violence, but it ****_is _****the Hunger Games. I had really bad writers block for this chapter, but I hope it came out okay. Now, I'm thinking of doing a chapter a day in the arena. As always, review, favourite, and follow. XD ~Denow**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 2

**Hey guys, I'm thinking of doing a chapter rename. Does anyone have any suggestions for a new chapter title? Review or PM it if you have an idea, and if not, just read and enjoy. As always, thanks to FireFrostFlare and littlemisskigirl for reading and supporting.**

**Chapter 12: Day 2**

I can picture him in my head. Blonde hair and blue eyes, absolutely terrified. I can see the look of torment on his face when the spear impaled his body. On the ground with my knife flying towards him, with my knife embedded in his back. And there's nothing I can do to make the pictures go away.

I sit on the ground with the pack, silently watching the sky as the faces of the dead tributes flash across the darkness. The others are playing a game, calling out when their victims are shown in the night, seeing if they can remember the faces. Astrid isn't joining in with the laughter and impressions, and I start to think that maybe we're more alike than I thought. When the boy I killed came up, I mentally noted that he was from District 6. I hear Platinum asking whose kill he was and Caspian shrugs. "Mine," I say hollowly, and Astrid meets my eyes. There's a look like sympathy on her face and I half smile from the support.

All of the districts have one tribute left except 3 and 12, who have none, and 1,2 and 4, who have both. The girl from 10 -Thorn- made it, and I sigh mentally. I'm not looking forward to meeting her. The girl seriously freaks me out.

The whole time, Oblivion is staring off into the trees, like he's wondering what he's doing here. I don't blame him. The kids from poorer districts, even if they have skills, weren't trained with a Career mindset. They weren't trained to take lives.

As the anthem ends, Platinum's eyes sweep the arena, locking on Oblivion. "You homesick 7?" she taunts, and his head snaps towards her. "I saw you during the fight," she says, "Didn't see you doing much."

Oblivion opens his mouth to respond, and I see a snappy retort coming to his lips before he decides better of it and just rolls his eyes. Wise of him. To provoke Platinum under these conditions would mean certain death, especially when she'd have the entire pack supporting her.

Her steely eyes stay fixed on him for another moment, but eventually she looks away, and the moment passes. Oblivion had better know to watch his back though, because I'm pretty sure Platinum wasn't going to let this go.

We decide to stay by the Cornucopia for the night because no one could pick which quadrant to go into. The 4's want to go the ocean but they're quickly outnumbered. The rest of us are divided between the other three, so we settle on camping out in the middle.

After a few minutes of searching through the supplies, Kyson finds seven sleeping bags and he passes them out to each person. Astrid volunteers for first watch, and I lie down to sleep, feeling safer with her awake than Caspian or Platinum.

My nightmares are filled with disturbing dreams of the District 6 boy coming back from the dead to haunt me and Platinum turning the pack against me. When I wake, Ryker and Caspian are talking, but the rest are asleep.

I'm debating whether or not to join them when Ryker catches my eye and beckons me over. "Come on 2," he says, "We're trying to figure some things out."

I stand up gingerly and walk over to them, sitting back down on the grass.

"So where do you think we should go?" Caspian asks us, obviously continuing an earlier conversation.

Ryker glances back at the lake and Caspian rolls his eyes and turns to me, raising his eyebrows.

I'm glad to be part of the conversation, so I don't dare ruin it by saying something stupid. "We should go where the most tributes are. So that would rule out the water, because a lot of people probably can't swim. I wouldn't take the caves because I bet a lot of the tributes would be too scared." I gesture to the caves, which seem to be emitting an ominous red glow in the faint morning light.

Ryker and Caspian don't say anything so I continue. "That leaves the forest and the rocks."

Ryker nods thoughtfully, "You're probably right," he says, "When the others wake up, we'll have a vote."

When everyone's up, we finally decide on taking to the rocks, because there's less places to trip up and there seems to be more open space.

None of us know what to do about the supplies, but we don't want anyone else getting them, so we shove everything to the back of the Cornucopia. After sifting through some things, Caspian finds some sort of electric netting and drapes it over the entrance to the horn. He clicks on a remote and the wire buzzes with energy, sending electricity around the metal horn. I'm a little surprised. Most of the time, the Gamemakers don't let us have this kind of stuff. They like to see hand to hand deaths, so they don't usually give us technology like this. But whatever the reason is they decided to let us have the electricity this year, I'm glad.

We all pick up our backpacks and set out towards the piles of boulders and the mountain. Caspian's in front, and we've just gotten out of sight of the Cornucopia when he pulls up short. In front of us is a giant chasm. It's about a hundred feet across and very deep. Everyone takes an instinctive step back from the ledge, and I'm glad I'm near the back of the group. I can tell it wouldn't be too hard to push someone over the side.

For a few moments, we just stand there and survey the break in the land. The only way across is a series of stepping stones, each two feet wide and a foot long, spaced every three or so feet across the gorge. The steps seem to go down to the bottom of the chasm, but there's no guarantee they won't crumble and break halfway across. And it's not a risk I'm willing to take, not just yet.

"Who wants to go back to the forest?" Astrid asks, because she knows it's the question on everyone's mind. Everyone nods in assent and we turn back the way we came. When we get back to the Cornucopia, everything is exactly where we left it, and the wire is still alive with electricity.

Without another word, we all exchange a glance and head into the forest. As we walk, a small conversation starts up. We talk about random things- how we picked our weapons, what it's like at home- just little things to keep us busy. If I try to forget the circumstances, I can almost believe I'm among friends. Almost.

As the conversation drifts off, the woods are silent for a while, as we scan the trees for signs of life. As we hear a trig snap up ahead, our heads all jerk up towards the source, and after exchanging a look, we all start running. Soon, we break into a clearing and my eyes lock on a girl. She has coffee brown skin and big dark eyes. When she sees us, she can't even run. She's frozen with fear.

We gather in a circle around her, in case she tries to escape, and Caspian steps forward with his sword raised.

"Wait," I hear Platinum say, just before he goes to hit the girl. A smile is playing at the edge of her lips as she puts a hand out to Caspian's sword, gesturing for him to lower it. "You've already had a turn," she says in a sickly sweet voice that makes me pray that I don't have a part in whatever she's planning, "But you know who hasn't had a turn?" She turns and locks her intense blue eyes on Oblivion. "Yesterday I noticed you didn't have any kills," she says to him, "And I like to share. This one's yours."

Oblivion looks down at the girl, who's trembling in terror. She's probably fifteen or sixteen, but she's so skinny it looks like she's never had a good meal in her life. She probably hasn't.

Oblivion raises his axe, but at the last second, I see the reality of what he's about to do sink in, and he lowers it. He looks up, trying to avoid Platinum's icy glare, "I don't know," he mumbles, "You can take my turn if you want."

"You can't do it can you?" Platinum spits, "Can't just kill one little girl?"

The look in his eye is enough in she practically growls in rage, drawing her knife. "You worthless thing," she hisses, and drives the knife into his chest.

He slumps to the ground and a canon fires. It was that fast.

"She's yours Caspian," she mutters as she turns back to the group.

Caspian nods and slices the girl in the neck with one effortless swing and another canon sounds. "Let's move on," he says, and we all follow him through the trees. It's getting dark, so we head back to the Cornucopia to rest. I trail a little behind the others, thinking of Oblivion, and how Platinum killed him because he couldn't murder.

I bite the inside of my cheek and swear to myself that I will never let anyone see what I'm thinking. Because if anyone figures it out, the pack will turn on me. And I know from Oblivion that if the pack attacks me, I'm as good as dead.

**Sorry for the long break between updates. I couldn't figure out how to start the chapter, then the internet on my computer died so I couldn't post. Then my editor couldn't edit because of some things. Thanks to everyone who's reading this because it means that you didn't just read the first chapter and find something else, it means a lot. As always, review, favourite and follow! **


	13. Chapter 13: The One Threat

**Yay! Writers block defeated (for now)! Thanks to everyone who's bearing with me on this one. Even though I haven't posted in like, a week.**

** Okay, I've officially started a page of oneshots based on this story called 'Revenge: One Shots'. Original... I know. So please read it if you get a chance, but I'm not sure how often I'll be updating it. This one's definitely my priority. But if anyone has a specific character or senario they want to see, just PM me or review it and I'll try to get it up.**

**Thanks to FireFrostFlare and littlemisskigirl as usual, thanks to Caitlinage 10 for the reviews and thanks to GeneticallyPredisposedChicke n for the reviews and the favourite. Also, I'd like to thank hiddenhorcrux for the follow, and XxWinterFallzxX for the review, favourite, and follow. Wow, that was a lot. It really means a lot. You guys are the best. Enjoy! XD**

**Chapter 13: The One Threat**

That night, Oblivion and the girl -who apparently was from District 11- are the only faces shown in the sky.

I do a quick count in my head. Eleven died in the bloodbath, and two more today. So there's eleven tributes left. More than half are our pack, and after the other five die, it'll be time for the alliance to end. That's usually when the pack splits, but sometimes it's earlier if the tension's running too high. My stomach tightens at the idea, because every single one in the pack is a trained killer, and I'm hoping that the final fight will be right at the end of the Games. But with this group, especially Platinum, I never really know what's going to happen. The entire pack could break up in a day. You just always have to be on guard, which is not the easiest thing to do while sleeping with them on watch.

Eventually though, I end up falling asleep, and when I wake, I can see the sun rising over the water. Unlike yesterday, I'm one of the last one's up, and the others are already debating where to go for the day. They're thinking about going back to the forest, but for some reason, Platinum seems intent on going to the caves.

"_Why _do you want to go to the caves?" Astrid sighs, and I get the feeling this argument has been going on for a while.

"What do you expect to find there?" Ryker joins in.

"I don't know," Platinum says, "But we went to the forest _yesterday. _It's no fun."

I can almost feel the 4's smirking, even though I'm still just staring at the sky, pretending to sleep. The moment seems oddly peaceful, and peace in the arena is something hard to come by. Finally, with a sigh, I sit up and look over to see if anyone else is awake. Caspian's asleep on the grass a few yards away, but Kyson's watching the argument, sitting against the Cornucopia. In the back of my mind, I note that he hasn't done much through the whole Games. The 1's have been dominating all the action.

"Come on Platinum," Ryker says, and I can hear the smile in his voice, "No idiot would go in there, there'll be no kills for you."

I'm pretty sure that just won the argument, because Platinum's glancing thoughtfully from the caves to the forest. Ryker, sensing her reaction, hurriedly continues, pressing his point. "I mean ,if you were an outlying weakling, would you really go into a dark glowing cave? Course not. You'd take to the trees. Not as eerie, so that would have some people convinced it's not as dangerous. Of course, they'd be wrong." He flashes a wicked smile, and Platinum nods reluctantly.

"Fine," she mutters, and she pulls a face that cracks Astrid and Ryker up. "Someone wake up Caspian."

Astrid walks over to him, and I'm glad it's not me, because I have a feeling that Caspian might slice me open with his sword if I startled him. In the arena, even the most confident are jumpy.

When we're all up, we quickly eat some breakfast. Kyson drapes the electric wire back over the Cornucopia and slips the remote in his pocket.

"Let's go," I mutter, and we all head back into the woods. Platinum and Caspian lead the group into the trees, talking and laughing, but no one else feels like talking much, so we walk in silence, watching the spaces in the dense trees.

After about fifteen minutes, out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw a flash of movement off to the right. Maybe a hint of a tribute's black jacket. I stare into the greenery, but after nothing else moves, I convince myself I just imagined it. But about a minute later, something rustles on my left and I see a flicker of blonde hair. Definitely human.

"Stop," I say. I wasn't sure if the pack would listen to me, but there was a ring of authority in my voice that made everyone come to a halt.

"What is it?" Caspian asks, reaching for his sword.

"There's people here," I tell them, "They know we're here, at least two of them. One on the left and one on the right. I think one of them passed about a minute ago, but I wasn't sure. Someone was just on the left, I think it was a girl."

In a heartbeat, everyone's weapons are drawn. The fact that there's people here who don't seem to be running sets us a little on edge. What little conversation there was stops and everyone is staring intently into the trees.

A few moments later, we break into a small clearing and halt to a stop in near unison. Everyone scans the trees for life. Something is very wrong here.

I can feel the eyes on us as we take in the clearing. It's obvious we are being watched, and my eyes dart around, searching for the people I know are here.

It's her hair that gives her away. She has it tucked back in her hood, but a blonde strand falls away from her face, gleaming in the light coming through the branches. My head snaps up and I see the others following my gaze. The girl's sitting up in a tree, not moving a muscle, with her arm wrapped around the tree and her eyes fixated on us. But Astrid's staring at the other side of the clearing, and I have a feeling there's someone else there, hiding in the bushes. I wonder how many tributes are concealed by the shrubbery, just outside the clearing.

I know that the others have seen them, and are wondering exactly how to play this. These tributes are sure to be armed, or else they would have been running. And they must think they have a shot too. With no other solutions, we walk steadily into the clearing, glancing around for signs of attack. We form a ring, watching the trees around us, not letting anyone be able to attack from where we can't see them.

The girl I saw must have decided that they waited too long, and her arm comes around the tree. I see the hilt of a spear and a name throws itself into my mind. Bristol. Lance mentioned on the day of the private sessions that she was good with spears, and according to the sky, she's still alive. That must be who it is. But who are her companions?

"District 5 girl," I say, "She got a spear. Up in the trees."

Astrid readies her bow and shoots an arrow up at her. Bristol ducks behind her tree, but almost loses her footing.

"Come down to play," Platinum calls, "We know you're here, why are you hiding from us?" She makes it seem like we're kids being ignored on a playground, and I roll my eyes. Platinum does love her games.

Bristol peers around from the tree, but by now, half of our weapons are trained on her. Then, she brings her arm back and sends her spear down at us. She doesn't throw it too hard -she's not strong enough- but her aim is dead on. But she's not fast enough, and Astrid rolls out of the way to avoid being hit.

Kyson picks up the spear and glances up into the trees, "No thanks," he says, winding up his throwing arm, "We already got some." He sends the spear flying back at her, and Bristol isn't ready for it. The spear hits her in the arm and a squeal of pain escapes her lips. She almost falls, but her uninjured arm grabs onto a branch before she can drop.

"Bristol!" a boy's voice calls, and a boy with dark black hair and ashen skin, steps out of the forest. He seems to realize his mistake a second too late, but luckily for him, another boy steps into the clearing, pausing the attack. He has light brown hair, dark eyes, and he's built the size of a boulder. I vaguely recognize him as Orean, the boy from District 9. He unsheathes a sword from his belt, and the other boy follows suit.

"Bristol!" he calls again, "A little help down here?" But Bristol's already occupied trying to stem the blood flowing out of her arm. She glances down at us, and I get the feeling that she probably wouldn't come down even if she could. The odds of her survival are better from up there. The three of them can't take on the entire Career pack.

I weigh the option that there could be others hiding nearby in the forest, but I dismiss the thought. Other than the Careers, there usually aren't more than a few people in an alliance.

The pale boy steps forward to charge but stops after two steps, seeing Caspian's sword at the ready.

"You're such an idiot Trellon," Orean mutters, "You're going to get us all killed."

I could see his point. Orean and Bristol were the two that Lana and Lance warned us about. They're the best tributes here that aren't part of our pack. I don't know how Trellon got in with them, because all he did was give away their position and almost get himself killed a number of times.

"Let's finish this," I hear Platinum say from the other side of our circle, and we all move outwards. Kyson steps towards Orean, and he's so focussed on his newest target that he doesn't see it coming. By the time I see it, it's too late. Sometime when we were too focussed on the newcomers, Bristol must have regrouped up in her tree.

The spear seems to come out of nowhere, and I'm rooted to the spot as I watch it impale itself in Kyson's side. He falls to the ground, and none of us are close enough to stop Orean from driving his sword into Kyson's back. A canon sounds and Kyson's shoulders slump into the ground.

Orean looks up at the rest of us, his eyes wide with the reality that he just became a killer. Before any of us can even say a word, Platinum is lunging at him, knives in her hands. Orean lifts his sword to try to protect himself, but he's no match for her. She uses one knife to parry his blade, and drives the other into his skull. As his canon sounds, he drops to the ground and Platinum pulls her bloodied knife out of his head.

At the same time, I see Ryker effortlessly skewer the other boy, Trellon, with his sword. I don't think he even put up one ounce of a fight. He knew it was futile.

When the fight ends and Trellon's canon sounds, I look back to the trees. Bristol is nowhere to be seen. She must have escaped while we were dealing with the others in her pack. Astrid's scanning the trees too, with an arrow notched in her bow. But the trees seem empty, and five minutes later, when we're searching the woods after the bodies were collected, I know she's not here. Even if she was still around after the fight, she's sure to be long gone by now.

As we comb the woods for more victims, I play back the fight in my head. Really, I'm the only one who didn't do anything, and it can't be long before Platinum decides to make me prove myself. My only kill was to put a dying boy out of his suffering.

I think of Kyson, and his last moments. He was so confident. At the reaping, in the Capital, even as he stepped forward to kill Orean. But other tributes struck him down. It's not common for Careers to die in combat this early in the Games, but it can happen. I'm not sure why, if it's the shock or how fast it happened or just another worry of a lethal competitor down, I'm not really feeling much sadness of his loss. At the bloodbath, I couldn't stand seeing all the dead. Yesterday, when Oblivion and the 11 girl were killed, I still felt some sorrow for them. But I can't feel it now. I tell myself that it's just the shock, but in the back of my mind, a little voice tries to tell me that I might be becoming more like the rest of the pack. That a death is a victory, another kill. The thought makes me sick, and I try to shove it out of my mind. But it only sort of goes away.

As we walk back towards our base, Ryker and Caspian are arguing jokingly about Trellon. "He was mine, 4," Caspian's saying, "I called him."

"Yeah," Ryker says indifferently, "But I got there first. And besides, remember what Platinum said yesterday? She likes sharing. And you got the 11 girl. It's been _way _past my turn."

Platinum's smiling as she listens, and Astrid rolls her eyes, but I can see the corners of her lips turning up in a smirk.

When we get back to our base, we start to the Cornucopia to find something to eat, but after a few seconds, we suddenly stop. The netting on the Cornucopia is still alive with energy, and the one remote to turn it off was in Kyson's pocket. Kyson's body was lifted out of the arena over an hour ago. And so was the only way to reach our supplies in the Cornucopia.

**That's all for now, I hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who's thinking of reviewing, favouriting or following, and if you're not, thanks anyways for reading. Now, I know this is way out of character for me, and it really doesn't suit the mood of the story, but I ****_really _****want to do this. One of those opening/closing comments with the characters. I've been doing some and helping out some of my friends with one so I wanted to do my own, so just bear with me. Here we go!**

**Me: Hey guys, guess what? I just planned out some... certain peoples deaths.**

**Kyson: What? Who? Me?**

**Me: Um, no. Not you.**

**Kyson: Oh, good. I'm safe for now.**

**Audrey: Um, Kyson? Did you ****_read _****the last chapter?**

**Kyson: Um, no, not yet. Why?**

**Audrey: Well, you kind of already died...**

**Kyson: What do you ****_mean _****I already died? *turns to me* Is this true?**

**Me: Yes..?**

**Kyson: No! You can ****_not _****kill me off! I'm going to be the victor! Just you wait! Just you- *chokes and falls to the ground***

**Astrid: Okay, that was a ****_really _****belated death.**

**Audrey: I think we were here for a reason...**

**Me: Oh, right. You came in here to thank all the people who have read all the chapters so far and are following your progress through the Games.**

**Astrid: Aww. Thanks guys. It means a lot.**

**Audrey: You know they're rooting for me, right?**

**Astrid: ...**

**Me: Anyways, thanks again!**

**Um, so that was in an alternate universe where my characters have time to sit down and do an interview... Weird, and really not in the mood of the story. I know. Sorry. I probably won't do anymore for this fanfic, but if you want me to or have a suggestion, just review or PM me. Bye for now! ~Denow**


	14. Chapter 14: The Sponsor

**Me: Hello everyone! We're back with some more in Chapter 14!**

**Platinum: ****_Honestly? _****I thought you weren't doing this anymore. This is The ****_Hunger Games _****for heaven's sake. We don't have time to do ****_interviews._**

**Astrid: Shh. I don't think she's done...**

**Me: Will your favourite survive this next chapter? Will the fatalities bring you to pieces? Will the horrible deaths of children make you curl up and cry? Find out now!**

**Astrid: ...**

**Audrey: ...**

**Platinum: She did ****_not _****just say that.**

**Me: ****_What? _**

**Audrey: You were joking, right?**

**Me: What do you mean? **

**Audrey: Oh dear lord, my creator's a psychopath.**

**Me: Fine... I was... Joking...**

**Platinum: Mm hm.**

**Me: Anyways, I have some people to thank and some things to say.. As always, thanks to FireFrostFlare for editing and littlemisskigirl for supporting, and Caitlinage 10 for the reviews and support (your welcome for the thanks you, btw. Lol). Also thanks to guest for reviewing while I was trying to defeat writers block last chapter (Sorry! Didn't see the review until after I posted!). I'd also like to apologize for the really late update and thank everyone who's waited so patiently for it.**

**Platinum: Are you ****_done _****yet?**

**Me: ... Why did I even ****_invite _****you? You're evil!**

**Platinum: Thanks... Can I leave now?**

**Me: Fine, but tell the readers to enjoy the chapter first.**

**Platinum: No. *Walks out***

**Me: Well. That was rude. Astrid?**

**Astrid: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: The Sponsor**

Sleeping on the cold hard ground is not as easy as it looks. All of our supplies -including our sleeping bags- are stranded inside the Cornucopia. Everyone complains a bit as we settle in for the night, and because I haven't been on night watch since the beginning of the Games, it's my turn for guard duty. I prop myself up on my backpack, wishing I could sit against the Cornucopia. But unless I want to get electrocuted, it's out of the question.

After we found out that the net was still electric, we tried for ways to get it off. But of course, nothing worked. We had secured the wire carefully, so no one could get by it while we were gone. I guess that just blew up in our faces. Now we couldn't get it off. And we tried _everything. _We worked for more than an hour, trying to use fallen tree branches to pry it away from the horn. After a while, we decided to rest for a bit and try again in the morning light.

When the faces flash through the sky, I realize how fast these Games are going. There are only eight tributes left, and it's only the third night. The Games could be only a week long at this rate.

I watch the stars for a while, periodically scanning the trees for tributes. I think of how there's only five Careers left, when we started with seven. Usually, the pack doesn't go out so fast.

And that's when the reality hits me. It must have been building up for a while, because as the truth of everything sears through me, it's all I can do not to convulse into sobs. Oblivion, Kyson, Trellon, Orean. All the kids from the bloodbath. They're completely gone. Somewhere, they have families. Maybe some who thought they could win, I know Kyson's parents thought he could become victor. But now, they'll never see their families or friends again. They'll never eat another meal, or speak another word. They're gone. Killed. Because our ancestors dared to defy the Capital. The injustice of it all pours through my veins and gives me a whole new hatred for the Capital. They turned me into a killer, a weapon to show other districts how weak they are. I don't want to do this anymore, but the alternative is death, and I still want to live. There are some who would die before become a murderer, but for better or for worse, I'm not one of them.

I'm not sure how long I lay there, watching the sky, but after a few hours, I wake Ryker up so I can sleep. Every night, we have two guards, and in the middle of the night, we switch off so everyone's at least had a bit of sleep.

I toss and turn on the hard ground, my dreams filled with my sudden realization that I have watched the life drain out of human beings. The shock has passed, and all I want is for it to come back and dull the horrible reality.

I don't know how much sleep I get that night, slipping in and out of consciousness. It's hard to tell, because my life and my dreams are both haunting nightmares.

When the pack wakes up, despite Platinum's protests, we decide to go into the forest again. Food is the top priority now that we can't reach our supplies in the Cornucopia, and we all agree that the trees are the most likely place to find something to eat. We all arm ourselves as we walk into the woods, spreading out but all staying close to the Cornucopia. It's unusually silent as we prowl the forest for prey, but I only see one rabbit, which I immediately kill with one of my throwing knives. As I walk over to the rabbit to pick it up and retrieve my knife, I half smile. Most Careers start having issues when the supplies run out, and I'm determined to prove that I'm different, that I can fend for myself. Maybe it'll get me more sponsors.

When we all meet up again at the Cornucopia, we have a total of three rabbits and two squirrels. Each of us got one kill, although it's beyond me how the boys killed those tiny squirrels with their big heavy swords. I help skin and clean the meat, but Astrid's a lot better than I am, and Platinum flatly refuses to touch the raw animals. When it's ready to be cooked, Astrid asks around for matches to start a fire, and everyone comes up empty until she gets to me. I dig around in my backpack and pull out a box of matches to everyone's relief, and we all gather some fallen branches to make a fire.

When the meat is cooked, we pass it around until everyone has some, and we sit down to eat. Platinum whines throughout the entire meal about how eating this kind of meat is completely against her upbringing. I can almost see all the lower districts scowling at her, and I'm pretty sure she's not gaining any fans in the Capital either; The Capital like survivors. But the rest of us sit through her complaints, because with her in a mood like this, there's no telling what she'll do if we aggravate her. When everyone's done, we stay gathered in a circle trying to figure out what to do for the day.

After a few minutes, I bring up Thorn. "You know that 10 girl?"I ask.

At first, Platinum starts staring daggers at me, probably because she knows where this is going and I'm ruining the pack's reputation for being fearless. Luckily, Astrid pipes in before things can get messy.

"Yeah," she says, "I saw her during training. She had this long knife, and she was just stabbing a dummy in the heart. There wasn't even any rhyme or reason to it. The trainer was yelling at her, because she just walked up, put her hand on its shoulder, and started stabbing it. No technique at all, she wasn't trying to learn. She just wanted to stab the thing. It was _seriously _demented."

Caspian starts nodding, and I'm pretty sure I'm off the hook for now, "I think you're right," he adds, "In the bloodbath, I saw her killing some black haired kid with her knife. She just jumped him from behind and knocked him over. I think he was unarmed, but she kept stabbing at him _way _after he was dead. The girl seems completely rabid."

Platinum doesn't seem so happy about it, but she reluctantly agrees that we have to do something about Thorn. As we start about possibilities to kill her, I start getting a sneaking suspicion that we're being watched.

"Shhhh!" I hiss suddenly, and the pack turns to stare at me. I glance warily around the arena before looking back to my companions. "I think someone's listening," I mutter, and everyone's eyes sweep the grounds. I think I see movement in the forest quadrant, but by the time I focus on the tree's everything's still.

We go back to discussing our plans, but keep our voices in whispers. Just as we're resuming our conversation, a silver parachute falls from the sky. The package falls in the middle of our circle, and Platinum leans forward to grab the small metal cylinder. As she picks it up, her face registers a moment of shock before she composes herself again. She turns the container towards us, and in big black font, is the number, _2._

Grimacing slightly, Platinum hands me the cylinder, her eyes asking the question sure to be on everyone's mind. '_Why did __you__ get the sponsor gift?' _ It would have been more satisfying if I knew the answer myself.

My only conclusion is Lana. Could she be telling me I'm on the right track? As much as she can seemingly read my mind, it's not so easy for me to figure out her. Maybe she's telling me that I'm right to keep our plans in whispers. Because, because why? My stomach tightens when I realize the only reason that Lana would warn me to keep quiet about our strategies for Thorn. If she was here, listening. She could be just on the edge of the forest, hidden by the trees, watching our every move without being detected. I remember the flash of movement I thought I saw in the woods. Could that of been Thorn? Maybe she's smarter than we give her credit for.

Without letting the new stream of emotions show on my face, I steadily unclasp the package, and it falls open. Expecting food or weapons, we're all surprised to see what's inside. Two pairs of seemingly normal thick white leather gloves. Everyone stares at them in shock for a few moments before I use two fingers to pinch and lift one of the gloves. I raise my eyebrows at the pack to see if anyone has any ideas of what the gloves are for. No one knows.

Since both pairs are huge, I pass one to Ryker and one to Caspian. They both slide their hands in and shake them around a bit. "They're really heavy," Caspian mutters, "Wonder why."

Platinum, apparently fed up with everything, crosses her arms and lets out a huff of breath. "Why'd your mentor send the gloves, 2?" she groans, "She could have sent something to eat, or more knives, but she sent the stupid gloves. Why?"

I don't really have an answer, but I try to find a way to make it sound like Lana knows what she's doing. She must, but right now, I can't see what her plan is.

In the back of my mind, a part of my memory tingles as a fraction of my brain understands what's happening. I try to dig deeper into the memories, and I find myself thinking of an old saying passed on for generations. _'Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime.'_

And suddenly, everything clicks. Lana was a genius. If she just gave us some food, we'd run out again by nightfall. But now, with these gloves, maybe we can get the electric wire off the Cornucopia to reach our supplies. And then we'd be set for the rest of the Games.

I run my idea off the rest of the pack, and they all seem to agree with me, although Ryker and Caspian don't seem to happy about being the one's to touch the wire, in case we misinterpreted the use of the gloves. But seeing as we have no other ideas of what the gloves are for, they agree to try to remove the netting from the golden horn.

Watching them work was nerve-wracking, because the smallest slip could mean instant electrocution. Slowly, the net gets lifted from the spots where it was secured to the ground. Finally, when it's loose, Caspian and Ryker ease it off the Cornucopia and lay it down on the rocks.

As the boys back away from the wire and rejoin us, everyone relaxes a bit. For now, our supplies are within our reach and no one is in immediate danger of getting shocked to death. We all reload our packs and I fill mine to the brim in case something happens to our supplies again.

The gloves seem to have been effective. The fingers have black smudges on them, but other than that, they as look good as new. I'm not really surprised though, with all the technology the Capital has.

In the boxes of supplies, Astrid finds another remote for the netting, and I smile as she flips the switch that makes the wire go dead. At least now I won't accidentally fall into the net and electrocute myself.

When we eat a bit more from our supplies, we continue laying out our plans for Thorn, staying in urgent whispers to keep from being overheard. After about an hour of prepping for our trap we're startled by a girl's scream followed by the shot of a canon. Other than the bloodbath, it's the first death not by the hands of our pack.

A hovercraft swoops in and a metal arm reaches into the still glowing caves. A few moments later, the claw re-emerges, carrying the body of what used to be a tribute. But her corpse is barely recognizable to be human. Some of her limbs are blackened, and I'm glad I can't see her head. Her body is dripping blood, and I look away before I can see any of the details. It's obvious that this wasn't the work of a tribute. No human could do this. So whatever's in the caves did this to her all on its own.

When the girl, who was apparently Bristol, is shown in the sky that night, I tell myself that I never want to go into those caves. But the eager expression on Platinum's face tells me that that isn't going to be an option, so I'm going to have to face whatever torture is waiting for me in those dark haunted caves.

**Platinum: Why do you make me sound so mental? I wanted to go into the caves. ****_So? _****It's ****_interesting. _****Dangerous? Fine. I didn't go to the arena for it to be easy.**

**Astrid: Did you ****_see _****Bristol? Did you ****_want _****that to happen to you?**

**Platinum: Nooooo...**

**Astrid: Well then.**

**Me: Guys. Cut it out. You're here to thank the readers for everything and tell them to review, favourite and follow.**

**Platinum: But I don't ****_like _****the readers.**

**Me: *gasp* Why not?**

**Platinum: Because they probably all think I'm evil and they don't like me.**

**Astrid: Well... ****_Everyone _****thinks you're evil. You ****_are _****evil! **

**Audrey: Honestly people? Sorry readers on Platinum's behalf, she doesn't like anyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review, favourite, follow, and tune in next time. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Chasm

**Me: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay. I've been incredibly busy and I've also been doing some of my one shots as writer's block defeaters and character studies. Also, my computer was having problems so I couldn't post it (Ah ha! Finally a legitimate excuse for why I'm ****_always _****late). Now for Audrey with the rest of the introductions.**

**Audrey: *From behind a door* I already said I'm not doing this anymore.**

**Me: Come on. Everyone's waiting.**

**Audrey: You can't make me come out.**

**Me: Astrid? Help?**

**Astrid: *Sighs and pushes Audrey through the door***

**Audrey: *Wearing clown costume* I still don't see why this is necessary.**

** Me: The intros? To thank all the people who have helped and thank everyone for reading. You know. All that stuff.**

**Audrey: No, not the introduction. The ****_clown costume._**

**Me: Oh yeah. That. That was Astrid's idea.**

**Audrey: *Deathglare at Astrid***

**Me: Hold on Audrey. It gets better. Caspian! Ryker!**

***Caspian and Ryker walk in carrying Platinum by the arms, who is kicking and struggling, also wearing a clown costume***

**Platinum: I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!**

**Me: Who? Kill me? Oh no, you can't do that. I'm in the middle of the interview. *Beams angelically***

**Caspian: *Smirking* Well this is amusing. Do they always dress up like this? We should come more often. **

**Platinum: *Shrieks* **

**Me: Er, let's do this fast. Thank you to littlemisskigirl for supporting and reviewing, FireFrostFlare for editing and reviewing as well, and GemmaGryffindor4444 for the follow and favourite. Thanks to Caitlinage 10 for another sweet review and massducks20 for the supportive review and the favourite. I'd also like to thank richards25 for the review, and everyone reading with this, because you guys have stuck with me through my huge updating delay, and actually, just for reading all the way to chapter 15. Wow, that wasn't as fast as I thought it would be. I'm so grateful for all of you guys.**

**Platinum: WHY DID IT EVEN CROSS YOUR ****_MIND _****TO PUT ME IN A CLOWN COSTUME?!**

**Me: Um, I'd better get going. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 15: The Chasm**

The next morning, we have all of the plans for our trap on Thorn and we get ready to put it into action. We all agree that Thorn will most likely follow us where we go, so we don't have to set up around the Cornucopia. Astrid suggests the clearing where we found Bristol and her pack before, but Platinum just about explodes at the idea of going back into the forest. I know we've been only going in there while in the arena, but we haven't been disappointed any of our days, so I'm not really sure what the big deal is. But eventually, we compromise and decide to see what's on the other side of the chasm we saw on the first day.

I repack my bag and Caspian carries an extra pack filled with the supplies for the trap. Ryker also holds another pack filled with the things we'll need to spend a night or two away from our base. While looking through our pile of supplies, I find another remote for the electric net and slip it inside my jacket. I don't want to be locked out of the Cornucopia again, so I'm glad to have a spare on hand.

After a half hour walk across the flat rocks, we finally reach the canyon and stop. We all stare at the small unstable looking columns that are the only way to the other side. Glancing around, our eyes ask the question that no one says out loud. '_Who's going first?'_

After a few moments of silence, Platinum tosses her hair over her shoulder and steps forwards. "Fine," she says, "No one else brave enough to go? I'll do it first." Her voice is arrogant and confident, but I see her expression waver when she reaches her foot out to the first little platform. We all hold our breath as Platinum steps onto the stone and shifts her weight off the solid ground. After a second or two, she swings her other foot forward an plants it on the next step. They seem to be holding for now, but no one knows if they'll crumble before our pack reaches the other side. Or before we get back.

One by one, the members of our pack walk carefully onto the stepping stones. When it's my turn, I try not to let my fear show, and place my foot carefully on the narrow rock. By this time, Platinum has already made it to the other side and Ryker is almost across as well. I try to focus on this, and move quickly to get back on solid ground.

I'm about halfway across when we hear a primitive sounding roar, and a gust of wind blows across the chasm. I try to move faster, but I'm scared of losing my balance. I see movement below me, and I take a small glance down. I don't have to look far to find it, because rising out of the chasm at a breakneck pace, is a huge creature with large red scales and long heavy wings. I can only describe it as something from a fairy tale my mother told me long ago. Before training started and I was under constant pressure to live up to Riley's standards.

The story was about a creature who ruled the land from its lair in the mountainside. Its rein lasted for a long time, because the creature was to powerful to be fought against, and too smart to be tricked. It had all the luxury it wanted while the people of its land had to work day and night to feed themselves. My mother told me that the creature represented the Capital. But it was called a dragon.

My mother told me that dragon's didn't actually exist, but the Capital probably created a mutt to resemble one. According to legend, some dragons can breathe fire, but I don't want to stick around to find out if this one does.

The dragon flaps its wings furiously at us and Caspian scrambles onto the ground at the end of the chasm, wielding his sword. Behind me, Astrid is blown off balance from the wind of the dragon's beating wings. She loses her footing on the stepping stone she's on and falls so she's only hanging on by her hands.

"Astrid!" I cry out her name, and suddenly, I'm torn. I want to retrace my last few steps and make sure Astrid doesn't fall, but if I stay balanced on the stone's it could be me falling to my death next time. Besides, in the end, there can only be one victor, and I have to win this. For Riley.

I'm shocked as a thought hits me. At the beginning of the Games, I told myself that I was playing by my own rules. But really, what have I done to set me apart from the other Careers? I've killed, I've hunted. This whole time, I've been still playing by the Capital's standards. I've done nothing to show the Capital how wrong they are, or how sick this is. Nothing to avenge the brother who was taken from me and warped by the Capital's manipulative games.

All of a sudden, I know what I'm going to do. I leap back the few steps to where Astrid is hanging and kneel down next to her, reaching out my hands to help her back up. I find strength in remembering that Astrid always seemed to be the only one in the arena who actually understood me. I remember the sympathetic looks when she knows I feel bad about killing, and even though I'm pretty sure she knows that I'm not the classic Career the way I'm pretending to be, she never gave me away. Even if I die now, I've already accomplished something. I've showed everyone that I won't let someone who helped me fall, even if it means risking my own life. I grasp on to Astrid's hand and pull her up a bit, at least so she has a better handhold, before I hear someone call my name.

"Audrey! Watch out!" a voice says from the other side of the chasm, and I spin on the spot, taking out a knife. Even though I know it's coming, I'm still startled to see the proximity of the dragon. I shift my knife and bring my arm back to throw and look the dragon dead in the eyes. One of the boys sends a spear flying towards it's huge red body but it bounces harmlessly off the metallic scales. I grip my knife harder and focus on the dragon's face. In its cold dark eyes, I see the Capital. They think they're so invincible, with their muttations, and their technology, and their sick, twisted games making us kill each other. And it's true. Like the dragon in my mother's legend, the Capital is safe and protected behind all of their weapons and our terror. Someone needs to change that.

I release my knife, and between my training and my anger, I hit my target. The blade hits the monster in the eye and it rears back in shock and pain. Seeing my chance, I expertly grab more knives and hit the dragon again in the stomach. It lets out a groundbreaking roar and I cringe away. Astrid's arrows would have helped at a time like this, but at the moment, she's still just doing all she can not to fall into the chasm. Then out of nowhere, Caspian's sword flies through the air, and somehow makes it through the dragon's thrashing limbs. The weapon lodges itself in a chink in the scales on the dragon's stomach and the cry echoing around the gorge is unmistakable.

For a moment or two, the dragon's wings stop beating and it's body plummets into the chasm. I'm sure that it's dead but as I reach down again to help Astrid up, I see a flash of red and the flick of a tail and I see the dragon take off through the abyss away from us. I'm pretty sure that the dragon will survive, so when we come back to get back to our base, we'll have to be careful.

When Astrid's back on her feet, we exchange a small smile. She glances quickly up to the sky, and while most would probably think she's looking for the dragon again, I know she's guessing about why I didn't let her fall. She's asking about the Capital. I nod slightly, but I'm shocked at how easily she made the leap. And even more relieved that she's still not giving me away. But it seems like more and more people are learning my true motives by the minute. First Lana, now Astrid. But seeing as both of them seem to be supporting me, at least a little, I let it pass for now. But I'm really not looking forward to the time where we will have to kill each other. If we even survive that far.

While repeatedly glancing down on the lookout for more mutts, Astrid and I make our way across the final stretch of the chasm and join the rest of the pack. Astrid noticeably relaxes as she steps onto solid ground again, and I feel myself give out a sigh of relief as well. With the dragon gone and the threat of falling to our deaths behind us for now, it gives me two big worries down and just an entire list ahead of me.

The pack sets off again away from the chasm, through an increasingly dense forest of rock, and although everyone's trying to keep up a light mood, we've all been a little bit set on edge by the dragon attack. It just reminds us how much we are at the Capital's mercy. They can stick hungry dragons on us in a second. They could kill us now if they wanted. But they won't. We're the Careers, their star money makers, and we'll die when the time seems right, by the hands of each other.

After a while of moving forward through the rock, watching the mountain ahead of us as our guide, we find a spot that will be perfect for our trap. It consists of two small clearings in the shape or a figure eight in the midst of the towering stone columns around us.

We dump our stuff in one of the clearings and carry our trap supplies into the other to set up. When we were looking through all of the boxes of supplies yesterday we found another huge electric net in a plastic box with another remote. We taught ourselves how to set the remotes to the different nets. We brought along the net because it could result in an easy way to get rid of Thorn. If she unknowingly electrocutes herself, it cuts down the risk that one of us will die with her. Even though she isn't trained, no one wants to fight with her hand to hand. She's too creepy and way too rabid looking.

Once we set up the netting and secure the small things to increase the chance of success, we step back to admire our work. Our trap looks exactly as we planned. If Thorn gets into the vicinity of the wire, then she'll be instantly executed. It looks perfect, but a small question is tickling at the back of all our minds. _What if it doesn't work?_

**Ryker: I can't believe this.**

**Caspian: How come we have to be clowns too?**

**Platinum: *Smirking slightly* It's only fair.**

**Ryker: And Denow isn't dressed up like this because...?**

**Me: Because I am the all powerful author. I can control your fates by typing things on a computer.**

**Audrey: Well I guess that makes sense then...**

**Me: Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for not really saying what the trap was and what how it works. Because in truth, I don't know how to make electrical traps, so I don't actually know how it works. Yet. But I'll figure it out.**

**Platinum: Mm hm. So you got us to set up a trap without knowing how it works or what it looks like or anything?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Astrid: Well, that's enough of that I think. Review, favourite and follow!**

**Caspian: Wait a minute. Why isn't ****_Astrid _****wearing a clown costume...?**

**Astrid: Uh oh. Well, I'll be going now. Thanks for reading! Bye bye! *Sprints out of the room* **


	16. Chapter 16: The Break

**Me: Okay, first off, I'm so sorry ****_again _****for the delay. And apologizing in advance because the next chapter is gonna take a while. Because of a lot of different things. Also, this intro isn't really complete yet.**

**Audrey: So does that mean I don't have to do this one?**

**Me: No. It means you get to wait a bit more before you do it though.**

**Audrey: Yessss! Escape time!**

**Me: Uh, no... **

**Audrey: *Sprints from room***

**Me: Wait! Come back! Um, quick thanks to everyone who's supported and helped me, including my awesome editor FireFrostFlare (don't let it go to your head though... XP) Complete list coming in the full version of this intro. AUDREY GET BACK HERE! Um... Enjoy the chapter!**

**:Chapter 16: The Break**

With the trap for Thorn set and ready, we all seem to relax just a little bit more. We sit around a fire Astrid and I made in our clearing eating some of the food we brought from the Cornucopia. We're all eating as little as possible, because even though we brought as much as we could carry, the food will run out soon if we're not careful. And hunting in this stone forest will be much harder than finding food in the woods.

As we finish up, Ryker and Caspian repack the bags and sling them over their shoulders. I lift up my backpack and when the rest of the pack picks up their things, all evidence is erased of our stay here. Our plan is to hunt around in the area, trying to find Thorn, or the other girl who's still alive, the girl from 6. We hike through the rocks, not speaking, trying to be as quiet as possible. We all know how quiet Thorn is, and we want to notice her before she notices us, so we can lure her into our trap.

I don't think it should be too hard to get her to fall into the trap. It's perfectly disguised and completely undetectable. If we get her into the area, then between the five of us, we'll be able to trick her into entering the electric clearing.

The silence is eerie, with no sound other than the occasional movement of a pebble under someone's foot, and the quiet sound of our breathing, I feel like I can hear all the way across the arena. There's only seven tributes left, and five of us are in the alliance. So if we ending up killing Thorn with the trap, it'll be just the District 6 girl and then it will be down to us. I try to push the thought away though, and focus on Thorn. Right now, she's our biggest problem.

I feel like we've walked miles, but I know we've just been spiralling outwards. We wanted to stay close to the clearing, so if we found Thorn, then we could lead her back. I suppose we could also try to trap the 6 girl, but I'm pretty sure she was the little blonde girl I saw on the day of the interviews. The girl who reminded me so much of a doll, yet at the same time had a hint of a malicious fire burning in her eyes. She's so small, and I remember her hand wobbling when she was learning how to throw knives in training. She won't be a problem for hand-to-hand combat. We know how to deal with tributes like her.

As we keep walking, I see Platinum start to open her mouth -to complain probably- but before she gets a single word out, Caspian notices what's happening and clamps his hand down on her mouth. She glares at him so intensely that I could have sworn she was trying to shoot laser beams from her eyes, and I see her hand dart to her belt for her knife. Caspian sees this too, and in the next second, his sword is drawn and held against her neck.

"Let's not be hasty about things," he whispers, "We don't need to tip 10 off just because your feet hurt from walking."

The fire behind Platinum's eyes is burning red-hot, and I can tell that if Caspian's sword wasn't against her throat, she'd have her knife out to skewer him.

Caspian's smirking, enjoying how close he is to making her snap. "Now move the hands away from the knife," he says, eyeing how her fingers are still stretching towards the hilt of her knife. When she doesn't move, he presses his blade harder into her neck. He has his sword tilted so the flat is against her skin, but the slightest twist could draw blood.

Finally, scowling, Platinum lifts her hands away from her weapon.

"No complaining about walking?" Caspian questions.

"Fine," Platinum spits, and with a sly grin, Caspian pulls away and sheaths his blade.

"You 1's are weird," Ryker chuckles, "You know that?" He starts walking again.

I exchange a glance with Astrid, who just smiles and rolls her eyes. The whole confrontation was held in whispers, and from the mischievous smile on Caspian's face, I know that he wouldn't have actually slit Platinum's throat. It was just too long since he'd had a kill, and he wanted a little fun. We jog to catch up with Ryker, and continue forward in silence again. True to her word, Platinum doesn't complain once.

Finally, when everyone's starting to decide to go back to our base, we come across a clearing. There's little clues, not a lot, but we can tell another tribute's been here. I can see traces of leaves scattered on the ground that were attempted to be covered by the gravel on the ground. The weird marks in the pebbles were definitely made by human shoes.

Immediately, we spread out in pairs. Astrid and I branch off to the right, Ryker goes to the left, and Caspian and Platinum take the middle. I hear Platinum shout out in victory and glancing quickly at Astrid, we take off towards the sound of her voice.

When we reach her, Ryker's already there and the blonde girl from 6 is standing against one of the stone pillars, completely trapped by the other columns around her. She's not armed, and even though I'm sure she knows death is inevitable now, she has her arms crossed and she's watching us defiantly, a slight smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. She's as small as I remember, even though she's only a year younger than me. She's from a poor district though, so I doubt she ever had enough to eat, and she didn't have strength training like we did. But still, she's not cowering in fear, like the other lone tributes we found. She's half grinning, and if she was born into a Career district, I can picture her like Platinum. The doll-like girl I saw in the Capital gone, and now standing in front of us is what seems to be her alter-ego. The glint in her eye I had seen in training is multiplied now as she watches us, and I know that if she was older and armed, she'd be lethal. But now, with her outnumbered by so much and weaponless, her defiance is just going to mean a more painful death.

"Look who finally realized I was here," she drawls. I respect her courage, but the girl's starting to get on my nerves. She's going to die anyways, but I guess it's her form of revenge to try to get under our skin. "You know I've been following you for a while now. I mean, you've always been so loud. But I loved it when you 1's had your little confrontation. So cute, my day needed a little entertainment."

The words sound weird coming out of her mouth. From the day of interviews, I remember a soft giggly voice coming from a sweet little blonde girl in a baby pink dress. I remember thinking of the inequality of forcing innocent little kids into the arena. Obviously _this _girl isn't so innocent after all. Now, she spits out her words with a sarcastic smirk.

Platinum's face flushes with anger and she steps forward, ignoring Astrid and Ryker's warning glances. "What's that, little girl?" she hisses, "Do you _honestly _think you can take on the _entire _Career Pack? You're just a kid. Just a stupid. Little. Kid."

"Aww, that's cute," the girl smirks, "You think you can scare me."

Platinum steps forwards again. "What's your name girl?" the hatred behind her eyes in unmistakable. The girl's in stabbing distance, but I know there's no way Platinum will let her go with a quick death. Not after she's made a fool of us in front of the whole country.

"Genie," she says simply, but there's a spark in her eyes that's just begging for trouble.

Genie. Like another one of my mother's legends. Those wispy people who come out of lamps to grant wishes, then disappear. I can picture Genie like that. So small, and I can imagine her slipping away. One moment she's there, the next she's gone.

"Well, Genie," the sugary tone is back in Platinum's voice, and I know that it means trouble. "Seeing as you seem to think this so amusing, let's have some fun."

_Uh oh._

In a moment, Platinum's knife is against Genie's throat. The little girl's glaring daggers at her, but surprisingly, she doesn't look to scared. Maybe she's just not showing it though. Platinum digs her blade into Genie's skin but I'm not fooled. Platinum will never just slit this girl's throat. It wouldn't be a good enough victory.

With a flick of her wrist, before anyone can even process what's happening, Platinum repositions her knife and stabs it into Genie's arm.

The girl's screams echo off the rocks and a see blood dripping to the ground, but Platinum doesn't even miss a beat. She twists Genie's injured arm and jabs her blade into her wrist, shoving her to the ground.

As Genie looks up, her cheeks are streaked with tears, but she doesn't sob. She grimaces and quickly touches her hurt left arm, but her eyes are still filled with fire. Maybe if she gives up now, just pleads for forgiveness, Platinum might just kill her here. But Genie has no intensions of backing down, even though I don't see what the point is anymore. Her entire left arm is stained red, and I can see her losing strength. But maybe she's just trying to show us -show everyone- that people can stand up to us. That we're not completely invincible.

She and Platinum lock eyes, and Genie's expression just infuriates Platinum more. She drops down to her knees beside her and stabs her in the other arm. Genie's ear shattering shriek would be enough to make anyone else flinch back, but not Platinum, she's too focused on her task. She goes in again with her knife, but Astrid calls out to her.

"Come on, 1," she says, "That's enough. Just kill the girl already."

Platinum glances back for a moment. She pauses, but then stands up, smirking. "Why don't you take her?" she says, "I've had my fun. I'm done for now."

I know she's testing her. Astrid wanted to help Genie even after she's been mocking us to the rest of Panem. Now, Platinum wants to see if she's '_Career enough' _to step forward and just finish her off.

I can tell Astrid knows what's happening too, so she just shrugs and pulls out her bow. She moves forward so she's standing right over Genie. She notches and arrow and points it directly at the girl's forehead.

Genie's face is still mostly expressionless, but I see a flash of thanks in her eyes. Whatever she's trying to make the rest of us believe, she's thankful that Astrid stepped in. We never broke her, and she didn't have to endure too much of Platinum's torture. This is as much of a victory as she could have really hoped for.

Astrid pulls back her arrow and lets go. The point implants itself in Genie's head and the canon sounds within a second.

"You know," Platinum says slowly, as Astrid steps back towards us, "There's only 10 left, and we have a trap to get her."

We all watch her warily, because we're all wondering where this is going, although I have a small idea forming.

"That really means that a pack isn't all that useful anymore. Just more mouths to feed, really." She fingers her bloodstained knife, running her hands along the lethal blade. There's no doubt in anyone's mind what's coming next.

"So this is the end of the Career alliance."

**Audrey: And you just... leave it there?**

**Me: Um, yeah it's a cliff hanger... You know, for the readers?**

**Audrey: Okay, but what about ****_us? _****You know, the one's actually ****_in _****the Games?**

**Me: Um, well... Tune in next time!**

**Audrey: Really...? You're really doing that to me?**

**Me: Uh, we can talk about this later. Thanks for reading! Review, favourite, follow!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Career Bloodbath

**Audrey: What was that? Like, a month?**

**Me: *Glares* It was not a month. And like I said, I've been busy. I've been also starting some other things while I couldn't use my laptop. So I _have _been writing. And besides, the chapter's ready now.**

**Audrey: Well hurry up then, I need to see if I live through the next chapter.**

**Me: But I need to thank some people first!**

**Audrey: Again? Ugh. Lemme do it. ThanksToFireFrostFlareForEdi ttingAndSupportingAndLittlem isskigirlFor SupportingAndCharliesunshine AndOogie-is-the-bestForReviewingAndEveryoneW ho'sReadingAndHasStuckWithThisF icEvenThoughOurAuthorObvious lyHasBetterThingsToDo. There. Happy now?**

**Me: Yes-Wait, wadda u mean 'author obviously has better things to do'? I wanted to write! I was busy!**

**Audrey: Mmhm. Now get on with the chapter.**

**Me: Sigh. Here.**

**Chapter 17: The Career Bloodbath**

Everyone's weapons are drawn in a fraction of a second. I have knives in both my hands and more in my belt. Platinum's knife is still tight in her grasp, dripping blood. I feel sick knowing by the end of the day, that knife is going to coated with the blood of some of the members of our pack.

We all fan out fast, watching everyone. I asses my situation. I'm easily the smallest of us, and if one of the boys attack me with their sword, there's no way I'll be able to protect myself. My only chance is to kill them before they get close enough.

After a second of silence, one of Astrid's silver arrows fly through the air towards Platinum. It's scary how easily she avoids it and swats her knife as it as it passes by her. It's like it doesn't even bother her, if she didn't move so fast, that that very arrow could have just ended her life.

I see Caspian's eyes flick towards me and I ready my knives. I'm sure I'm his target. I'm one of the closest ones to him, and probably the worst in hand-to-hand. I haven't seen Astrid fight without her bow, but she's all the way across the circle. In Caspian's mind, I'm the easiest, closest prey. He's probably right. Then, after his eyes sweep across the other tributes, he lunges at me. Acting on instinct, I whip my knife at him. He raises his blade to deflect it and it falls harmlessly to the ground. I position my other knife in my hand, but I know it's too late. He's too close. I stumble backwards, trying for a better position, but I trip over something, landing on my back. It's over now. I try anyways, but he's upon me before I can throw. In a last, feeble attempt, I fling my knife upwards at him. I miss.

Caspian raises his sword and I say goodbye to the world. I tried. Before his blade descends on me, my fingers find Riley's bracelet and I prepare myself. The blow never comes. Caspian was so focussed on me he left his back unprotected, and I look up in time to see the point of Ryker's sword piercing through his flesh. He falls to the side, and I hear a cannon sound.

But there's no time for me to feel relief. I have too many others to worry about. I scramble to my feet and hastily arm myself with more knives. I note that I only have three left, two in my hands and one in my belt, so I know I have to make these count. But before I can see who else is coming for me, another body falls to the ground. Ryker.

Platinum's knife is sticking out of his back, but I don't hear a cannon. Platinum reaches down again to finish him off, and I know he's too weak to resist. But just before she does, another arrow slices through the air and finds itself buried in Platinum's shoulder. She shrieks, spinning to face Astrid, who's snatching another arrow out of her quiver. And with both of them completely distracted, and Ryker with the life draining out of him on the ground, I see my chance. With a sharp flick of my wrist, I send my knife flying. As I watch, time sees to slow down. Platinum doesn't even notice it coming until the blade is cutting into her head. With the adrenaline, I didn't throw as straight as I should have, and the injury isn't deep enough to be fatal right away. But instantly, her pale blonde hair is stained with red. She stumbles, losing her grip on her knife. It falls to the ground as she reaches up to touch the wound on the back of her head.

By now, Astrid and I are both armed, and her own weapon is on the ground. Giving us one last murderous glare, she sees her only option. She spins on her heel and sprints, taking the closest route into the cover of the rocks. I send another knife, but she disappears before it can hit her.

I finger my last knife and look to Astrid, my heart racing. I don't want to kill her. I don't. But I don't want to die. I take a look at her loaded bow and know that it has to be one or the other. In the end, it always was anyways. I'm about to throw when I see something change in her eyes, and she cries out, "Stop!"

Her bow dips a little and I pause. I'm still positioned to strike though, I can't let my guard down.

"Stop, Audrey," she says again, and her arrow lowers a bit more. She keeps talking. "Platinum's still out there. We still need to get 10. I know you don't really want to kill me. Or you would've let me fall."

She doesn't really say it, not really, but I know what she's asking. She wants to keep our alliance for a little bit longer. I don't think she wants to kill me either, maybe because I saved her, maybe just because she understands me, that I don't want to kill any more than she does. I think it over. It could be a trap, so she can get a better shot later, but I doubt it. She doesn't want to kill, but she'll do it if she has to. She wouldn't make a show of it though, like some of the Careers do. She'd just do it. If she really wanted me dead now, she would have just released her arrow.

I lower my knife a little, and she nods, placing her arrow back in her quiver. I give a little sigh of relief and she smiles. I really hope I won't have to be the one to kill her.

I hear a moan, and both of our heads snap towards the noise. Ryker's still alive bleeding out onto the rocks. We walk slowly over to him, but I'm pretty sure he's not a threat. Of course, this is the exact strategy Lana used, but Ryker's sword is more than three feet away, and his face is turning a deadly shade of white.

He half-smiles at us when we reach him. It's not a mean smile, or a sarcastic one, like he sometimes gave Caspian and Platinum when they were arguing about something stupid. It was a sad smile. "Is she dead?" he asks.

I shake my head, knowing he's talking about Platinum. "No," I say, "Injured though."

He smirks, even though it's contorted from the pain, "Good."

"For 4," he says to Astrid, "You have to," and she just nods.

He starts slipping away, but before he does, his eyes lock on me, and even though it was almost too faint for me to hear, I know he said, "He'd be proud."

And in that moment, I know that he knows. That he always knew. Why I could never look him in the eye. Why I was here. Of course he knew. You couldn't be oblivious when you look exactly like the boy who should have been last year's victor. And when his sister shows up in your Games, she can't be oblivious either. Maybe it really wasn't so hard to put together the pieces.

But what he says next surprises me, "I hope she doesn't."

I don't get it, but then I see a coin fall out of his pocket. There's no way it came from the arena, so it must be his District Token. He gestures weakly to it so I pick it up, and realize it's not a coin, just a stone. But it can't be just any stone, if he brought it with him into the arena. There's five names on it. _Narissa, Seaton, Arlyn, Ryker, Brenna. _My hand goes to my bracelet and I almost drop the stone. It's just like mine. Just like Riley's.

He mouths the name '_Brenna'. _"She'll want to," he whispers, "When she's old enough. Only seven. Really worth it? Just for me?" He smiles weakly as I try to comprehend what he just said. I'm numb, from the shock of everything. But I won't forget. I'll figure it out later.

His cannon sounds.

When the faces are shown in the sky, I sit with Astrid thinking of what happened. Three died today, four are left. We lost two of our biggest competition, one who died trying to kill me, one who died after he saved me. I know it probably wasn't on purpose, Caspian was a threat to everyone, but it still doesn't change the fact that both the tributes from District 4 have saved my life. And even though Careers are shown as cold hearted killing machines, maybe some of them aren't so bad.

**Me: And that Happily-Ever-After ending was inspired after realizing that I've ended almost every chapter with a cliffhanger. So, no cliffhangers today.**

**Audrey: So does that mean I'm safe for now...?**

**Me: Not necessarily... *smiles evilly***

**Audrey: ... Well that's never good.**

**Me: Anyways, thanks a ton for reading. Leave a review for Genie's perspective of her confrontation with our lovely Careers. Also, favourite and follow!**

**Audrey: Wait a sec... Why am _I _the only one who has to do these things..?**

**Me: You're my main character. Everyone knows you the best. And anyways, bye for now!**

**Audrey: Well, at least it's over...**


	18. Chapter 18: The Trap

**Me of the near future: Okay, sorry to anyone who saw I updated and came and saw Bristol's oneshot. I pressed the wrong button when I tried to post, so thanks to littlemisskigirl for pointing that out. Enjoy!**

**Me: Hey everyone, sorry for the super long wait! And guess what? I just realized something! I'm a total hypocrite!**

**Audrey: You just realized...**

**Me: Because you see-**

**Audrey: Yes, of course. Explain. Everyone definitely wants to hear it. It's not like they're here to read the ****_chapter _****or anything...**

**Me: Audrey! Quiet! I could have sworn you used to be nicer... Anyways, I was thinking about how all of the stories I'm following are taking so long to update all of a sudden. And then I thought, 'Wait a minute! I haven't updated in ****_forever!'_**

**Audrey: ...You gotta be kidding me... That was horrible writing. Right there. It sounds like something in a little children's book. How do people even ****_like _****your writing?**

**Me: Okay... That was just plain mean... But anyways, it would mean a lot if you guys would check out my two oneshots, 'Nightmares' and 'Last Words' which are both about my too favourite Careers, Cato and Clove. Yeah, I have a thing with District Two...**

**Audrey: Hmm, so are they going to be better than this one?**

**Me: Well yeah, for me, 'cause you're not in it.**

**Audrey: Ouch.**

**Me: Yeah well, on to the chapter then!**

**Chapter 18: The Trap**

"I hope she doesn't." Those four of Ryker's last words haven't left me since he said them. I still haven't completely made sense of them. He was talking about a girl named Brenna, his sister probably. He said she'd want to. She'd want to what? I think about what else he said. He told me that Riley would be proud, and then he started talking about Brenna. Asking if it was worth it.

Then, when I think of it that way, I realize what he meant. He thought that Brenna would want to volunteer too, to get into the Games and win it because Ryker had died. Then he said, my breath catches as I remember what came next, he said he hoped she didn't. He hoped he didn't come in just because her brother was murdered. Which is just what I did.

And now, watching from the sidelines, I realize what he means. 'Really worth it? Just for me?' That's what he asked, and I understand now. He doesn't think it's worth it for Brenna to die just for him. If she doesn't think she'll win, she shouldn't come in. How I'm dying just for Riley.

I wanted to play by my own rules. I saved Astrid, but really, what does it matter? One of us have to die anyways. Saving her was just delaying the inevitable. And the dragon attack gave us a perfectly good excuse. No one would have expected me to run back and save her. Really and truly, I'm just not ready to see people die, and have it by my hand. I'm not ready for the Games.

I think of Riley. Would he be proud I came into the Games? Maybe, the Games are a big honour, and I'm holding my own so far. Would he be glad? Maybe not. I remember him creaming the boys in training for mocking my weapons, saying distance weapons were for wimps. I remember him teaching me, training me, making me tougher. But also playing with me, when I was small, on his days off training. Because in reality, Riley Walker might have been District 2's biggest prodigy, but he was still my brother. And if I wasn't ready for the Games, he wouldn't want me to come just to die.

And that's when my whole plan breaks. I realize how stupid I was, to think I could defy the Games, to play by my own rules. I came here to die. Riley's gone, I can't do anything for him, but now I'm going to go join him. For no reason other than that I thought I could avenge him. By showing that I wasn't afraid to die for it.

But I am afraid. I want to cry. To scream. But I can't. So I hold it back.

It's raining, and Astrid and I are both drenched. We're sitting behind a huge stone pillar that blocks almost all of the rain, so we just sit and eat. A piece of bread each, a little bit of meat.

"You think 10'll show up?" Astrid asks me.

"I don't know," I say. I don't know the kind of thing's Thorn'll do. She seems completely crazy, the kind who'll do anything for a kill. "Let's set up the trap, just in case."

Astrid nods and steps into the middle of the trap clearing. With the netting off, she just walks over it into the center, where we cut a hole for her to stand. We thought that if we kept the net off and covered it by some stones and pebbles, Thorn would see Astrid and go after her. Then, Astrid could flip the switch and Thorn could be safely electrocuted.

I kneel behind a boulder, where the ground is thankfully still dry, and pull out my bow. I only have one knife left, and I have a full sheath of arrows.

I hear something at the other side of the clearing and ready my bow, aiming at the spot where I heard the sound. I'm still glancing around though, because it could be a diversion, and Thorn just flat out scares me.

After minutes of crouching, I spot a little bit of movement. A dark flash of something. I want to alert Astrid, but I can't give up my position. She turns a bit towards where the flash came from and I know she saw it too. Her fingers nervously playing with the remote behind her back. After another moment, I see another blur. Black mixed with something pale. Between her ghostly white skin and our black clothes, I know it's Thorn. She's finally come for us.

Astrid tenses up and I feel myself do the same. Our trap seems pretty foolproof, but there's always a way it won't work. If the net doesn't go on, or if Thorn throws a knife or something. Astrid's bow is on her back. She should be able to get it, but if she's expecting Thorn to get electrocuted, then she might not be ready if it doesn't work.

My mind is racing. I know that I'm safer back here, and that even if Thorn gets through the trap, we're still Careers. Stronger, faster, skilled with our bows. But I can't help but feel that something's wrong here.

Then, before I can think of anything else, I see the toe of a shoe appear, and then Thorn herself. She's armed with a long knife, kind of like Platinum's. She still has blood all over her like she didn't even try to wash it off after she killed that boy at the Cornucopia.

If looks could kill, Astrid would be dead ten times over. The glare she was giving her was so intense I almost felt like I had to look away, like I was looking straight into the sun. I duck my head back around my boulder and flatten myself against the rock, an arrow still positioned on my bow. Steeling myself, I peek around into the clearing again. I see Thorn's eyes dart down to the ground for a second, and she looks down at Astrid's arm for just a moment before looking back to her face.

Maybe other people wouldn't have seen it, but I've always been good at noticing these things. So from those two glances, I know that she sees it. Thorn knows about the trap. I almost expect her to go back into the stone forest, or maybe even throw her knife, but what she does next surprises me even more.

I don't know if she always knew I was here, or if she just saw me, but for a moment, she looks my way and we lock eyes. She has a mysterious glint in them, like she knows something we don't. There's the same craziness as before, but it's dialled down a bit, almost covered up by a sly smile that's playing at the corners of her mouth. There's an air of calmness to her, like she knows how everything's about to play out, and she's smug, like it's going to go her way.

The look has me on edge. Thorn looks like she knows she's going to win. But how is that possible? I'm on the verge of a full-scale panic attack, but I force myself to stay calm, just keep my bow ready.

Then, steadily, with a small smile on her face, she steps forwards. I'm shocked. She knows about the trap, I'm sure of it. So why is she about to step on it? Does she think it won't work, or is she just committing suicide? Does she know something about our trap? None of us knew anything about electricity when we built it, so maybe Thorn has found a loophole.

Slowly but surely, she places her foot down on the netting in front of her, and I see Astrid jam the button.

I'm not prepared for what I see next. Thorn drops to the ground as a current of electricity rushes through, but what I'm not expecting is for Astrid to crumple down as well. I don't know what made her fall, but I don't move, not wanting to meet the same fate.

I hear two cannons and I look down at the lifeless bodies in front of me. They're dead. Both of them.

Astrid, who I saved at the chasm, and who knew my motives from the very beginning, but didn't give me up. Who didn't really want to be here either. The one who I could almost call a friend. The one who I knew who had to die, but I saved anyways. The one who's lying dead in front of me.

Twenty-two dead, and now I'm going to the finale. Where I'll have to fight Platinum. Only two left.

Only two left.

**Audrey: Wow. That was a really depressing chapter.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. And also, thanks to all my amazing fans (who I didn't forget to thank, I was just arguing with Audrey. Thanks to Oogie-is-the-best for the review (and yes, I posted the oneshot. Here's the link. s/8965240/1/Revenge-One-Shots), AC for the SIX reviews (Thanks so much. And no 50? Lol, well you got me there. (That was kinda my goal ;P) Thanks for pointing out my mistakes too, I tried my best to fix them), and charliesunshine for the review. And then of course FireFrostFlare and littlemisski girl for helping and supporting. Thanks a ton guys!**

**Audrey: Ooookkkkaaayyyyyy... That's a lot.**

**Me: *beams* I know! Isn't it great?**

**Audrey: Mmhm.**

**Me: Now remember, reviews are a girl's best friend -other than chocolate- and since you can't give me chocolate, REVIEW PLEASE! ;D**


	19. Chapter 19: The Wall

**Astrid: Hey everyone! We're so so so so so so so (a million more times) sorry about the huge wait. **

**Me: I'm honestly so sorry I can't even. But thank you to Anthly (And yes, tons of cliffies. They're fun to write, but then I feel guilty when I don't update in forever. I might have one more big cliff hanger in me though (MWAHAHAHA) Wait and see! ;P), charliesunshine (I'm gonna miss Astrid too. I guess this was what it felt like for Suzanne to kill off all her characters. :'( And, yeah, the victory tour will be fun to do, maybe as an epilogue or something), and mockingjay15x (truly and heart-touching review. I always love it when people like my work. Thank you so much. (And about the Thorn one-shot, that was definitely something I've wanted to do since the beginning, so yeah, I'll be doing that when I get the chance.)**

**Astrid: Oh my goodness, you guys are so sweet.**

**Audrey: Why is she here... I could have sworn she just died...**

**Me: I brought her back for the intro because she's nicer than you are.**

**Audrey: So does that mean I don't have to do this one?**

**Me: Just did.**

**Audrey: ...**

**Astrid: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 19: The Wall**

The remote was switched again as Astrid fell, and the wire went dead. How was that possible? That Astrid was killed too? We made sure that there was a big enough gap between her and the net that she wouldn't be touching it.

I slouch against my rock and sit there for what seems like an eternity, head in my hands, trying to make sense of it all. I try to think of everything I know about electricity. It can be stopped by rubber, it goes through metal, travels on water... _Water. _

And somehow, with my lack of knowledge on the subject, I know what happened. I peek around the boulder into the clearing, and confirm my suspicions. Where Astrid is lying is an inch deep puddle of water. There is rain on the ground everywhere in the clearing, so the electricity must have travelled through the water and gotten to Astrid as well as Thorn. So why not me? I look down at the ground beneath my feet. Sheltered from the rain by my boulder, the ground is bone-dry. I was saved because I was hiding from the rain. It was the deciding factor that kept me alive. This time.

Slowly, the rain begins to fade. I stare around the rock as a hovercraft comes to take first Thorn, then Astrid. I can't look away as she's lifted out of the arena, her strawberry blonde hair falling in waves over her face. There's no blood, not on either of them, but they're dead just the same. No pulse, no heartbeat where there was just this morning.

After a while I stand up, and after carefully checking for any signs of electricity, I dip the toe of my shoe carefully into the water surrounding my dry little island. When nothing happens, I step farther and put my whole foot into the puddles. It's uncomfortable feeling, but I don't get electrocuted. Carefully, I make my way to the center of the clearing, where Astrid stood in her final moments. I'm not sure why I do, but it has a sense of finality to it, like I'm telling her goodbye.

I stand there for a few moments, glaring at nothing. No, not nothing. The Capital. Because I know I'm on every screen in Panem right now, and somewhere, far away, rich, spoiled, heartless Capital people are analyzing my reactions, broadcasting it out to all the viewers.

But then I have to move on. I don't know how much time I have left before the Gamemakers set up some sort of malicious finale. So I start walking. I take a guess on where the Cornucopia is, and set out after having a bit to eat and readying my weapons. I take all that I can, but I don't want to be weighed down in a fight, and when we came here, our bags were carried by all of the members of our pack. Now, all but two of us were killed. And I'm left on my own.

Stopping every few hours for a drink and some food, I make good progress, and the stone forest begins to flatten out. Before long, I'm back at the chasm. I stare down at the huge cliff, remembering the dragon, and how close Astrid and I had both come to dying. I need to cross, to get back to the supplies at the Cornucopia, and I'm confident that I can make it. After all, Genie made it across without being attacked, and I'm sure that if she lived a while longer she would've made some snarky comment about how we could have made it across too if we weren't so loud. Also, the Gamemakers won't want to kill me know. They'll want me to face off with Platinum. A real fight do the death. That's what this is all about, isn't it?

Carefully, ever so carefully, I place my foot on the first step. And then the next. And the next. Concentrating on keeping my balance and looking out for mutts, I slowly make my way to the other side of the chasm. It wasn't so hard really. I was in the ever-present hand of death the entire time, but then again, when am I ever not?

I'm almost back to the Cornucopia when I hear it. A low, crumbling sound, like someone breaking rocks. And a sloshing sound, as if someone's stirring water. I look around, and it's not easy to miss. A huge glass wall, breaking out of the ground. It's behind me, back towards the chasm, but I run back to it. I want to touch it, but I don't. The glass looks harmless enough, but nothing here really is. I look around, and see the same wall coming from the water, protruding from the tops of the trees in the forest. It goes all around, stopping when it reaches the caves. Maybe it's in there too, maybe it's not. I don't know.

The wall stops more than a hundred feet up, higher than everything else in the arena. I jump back in alarm as a screeching noise resonates around the arena. I stare at the wall and I'm shocked as I see it move. Just a little, a tiny bit, but it keeps moving, at a slow but steady pace. I backpedal, nearly falling over my own feet as I do. When I regain my balance, I spin on my heal and run.

I'm back at the Cornucopia before I know it, breathing hard. The wall is far away now, but it's only a matter of time before it catches up to me. Flicking the switch on the remote I luckily remembered to bring, the electric wire guarding the Cornucopia goes dead, and I throw it off. Platinum's here somewhere and I need to be prepared when she comes.

I stock up on supplies, shoving food into my backpack for if I have to leave the Cornucopia, and reloading myself with knives and arrows. I think about my strengths. I have long-distance weapons. That will be an advantage, no doubt. But Platinum is more vicious than I am, more thirsty for a kill. And I know from earlier years how that can make a difference.

I find myself thinking about how Lana won. Not by overpowering her opponents, but by tricking them. She was a fighter, that was a given, but like me, she didn't match up to the strength and skill of her competitors. Strategy over strength.

And then a thought hits me. How I can beat Platinum. She's arrogant. Confident enough to fall for it. And if I'm lucky, it just might work.

**Me: Tada! **

**Audrey: Are you gonna tell everyone ****_what _****my brilliant idea is?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Audrey: But then you're not going to update for forever and no one will ever know what happens.**

**Me: ... I already apologized for being so late. And also sorry in advance because there's a good chance the next chappie won't be up all too soon either. I'm a horrible person for leaving this story unattended for so long. Okay? You happy?**

**Audrey: No, but I'll let it go this time. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Finale

**Me: Okay, so I said last time that it would take a long time for me to update, but even ****_I _****didn't expect that it would be SO long. And yeah, Audrey and Astrid both left. They were tired of waiting. Like everyone else. And I'm gonna skip the whole 'I was busy' because that's not even true. I just didn't write. Sorry. Thank you so much mockingjay15x, I'm so sorry for not updating. Anyways, that's enough of that. Here we go!**

**Chapter 20: The Finale**

The sun's setting, although I'm not quite sure enough if it's late enough for it to be real. Maybe it's just the Gamemakers, wanting us to fight in the dark. It doesn't really matter though. The arena is my reality now.

I find two long spools of rope in the Cornucopia and hoist them onto my shoulder, switching back on the netting covering my supplies. I glance around, on constant lookout. The wall has moved even more, although I don't think it's in the caves, not that I can see. Maybe that's where the Gamemakers want us to go. Platinum will be happy, I bet she'll want to see whatever killed Bristol first hand. Besides, she's wanted to go in there since day one.

Weighing my options, I finally sigh, shoving the remote into my pocket, and start walking over to the caves. My eyes sweep the arena before I go in, but wherever Platinum is, she hasn't made an appearance yet. I turn a corner almost as soon as I enter the caves, blocking me from the view of the Cornucopia. I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing though. Platinum can't see me, but I can't see her either. And I'm not really that excited about being snuck up on.

But once I get inside it's pretty obvious what was making the caves glow red. Lava.

It's flowing through the caves, radiating heat, and I take an involuntary step back. Well, it's not secret how Bristol died then. She must have fallen in. I take a deep breath and move forward again, because by now it's pretty obvious the wall isn't in here. They must be trying to force us in. That's not exactly a happy thought.

I try to find a place that will work for my plan, although it's a bit hard, seeing as I don't exactly know what I'm looking for. Actually, to be quite honest, it's a bit hard because I don't know exactly what my plan _is. _All I know is that if I make myself look unprotected and off guard, Platinum's defences will fall. She's arrogant enough to think that she's sure to win. She may be right. But I'm not going down without a fight. I owe this to Astrid, to Ryker, and most of all, to Riley. After my realization with Ryker, I knew I was wrong coming into the arena, but I still have to win. For him. And for me.

I'm walking down the rocky path, thinking, when the ground suddenly drops off into red-hot lava. I stop so close to the edge I send tiny pebbles down over the edge. Skittering back, almost tripping over the uneven ground, I remind myself I can't get caught up in my thoughts in here. I have to always be on guard. Because there's never a safe moment in the arena.

As I calm down, I stare out into the lava in front of me. It seems like just a small river passing through the caves. I can see the path starting up again on the other side. To my left, the trail I was on turns and continues, and I'm about to keep walking when I have the vague feeling I'm missing something. I look back across the lava river, and then up. When I do, I'm surprised to see a strange formation coming down from the ceiling, like some sort of loop. It's not smooth, but irregular and jagged, but I can't help but feel it's not quite natural. I go back to studying the stream of lava. It's too long for any human to jump across, that's for sure. Even Platinum with her long legs and years of training wouldn't be able to make it.

It would be hard to cross, but if I did, then Platinum would have to try too. And idea strikes me as I look to the rope in my hand, and up to the loop on the roof of the cave. I smile, knowing inside that it was sheer luck that I thought to bring the two long coils that now might just be my saviour. I detach one from myself and carefully choose a knife out of my jacket, one with a small hole in the handle. I thread the rope through it and tie it off, pulling to test if the knot will hold. I'm not surprised it does. I've been knot tying back home at training since forever for just this purpose.

I unravel the rope so it's lying loose on the ground, and aim my knife at the hole in the loop. It's not too hard, more than two feet in diameter, so I let my blade fly with only a moment's hesitation. It soars through the ring, grazing one side, and stops as I grab onto the rope, swing backwards. It sways back and forth across the lava as I slowly lower it to head level, carefully grabbing the rope above the knife. I untie my weapon and slip it back into my jacket. Then, I proceed with leveling the two ends of the rope and tying them together.

When I'm done, I yank on it, hoping that nothing will break. The ring holds. I twist the rope, now tied in a circle, around my wrist, and hold onto it so hard my knuckles turn white. I make sure everything's secured onto my body and before I lose my nerve, take a few steps back and take a running start before flinging myself over the lava.

It's only a second that I'm over the deadly liquid, but it feels like an eternity. Time slows down, and I can feel the heat from the lava beneath me, and the friction from the rope on the rocks. As I near the other side, I expertly start unwinding the rope from my wrist, and at the last moment, I let go, sending myself sprawling onto the rocks on the other side.

Breathing hard, I look back the way I came. The rope is still swinging. Eerily, the way a noose might sway on a hanging post in the dead of night. The caves are dark, illuminated only by the soft glowing of the lava.

I know that here, I'm relatively safe from Platinum, but it won't last long. If there's no final battle, the Gamemakers will make one themselves. I reach out over the lava, grabbing at the still slightly moving rope. Luckily, the ring was closer to my side, or I never would have reached it. When I secure it in my hand, I use a knife to sever it above the knot, and pull, causing it to come down from the hoop on the ceiling and pool into a messy circle on the rocks beside me.

Gathering it into my arms and tossing some of it over my shoulder, I start carefully walking again, trying to think. I don't get far before I reach lava again though, and now instead of trying to cross it, I follow it, walking off the path. Constantly leaning right, I realize what's happened when I reach another path. I look up and I'm not quite surprised to see the loop hanging down over the lava. I'm on an island.

I stare back down the path to the entrance. Surely there's mutts in these caves. There has to be. But I can't really go back the way I came. With a start, I realize that this is where it'll all end. I'll die in here, or I'll be pronounced victor. Either way, I have a feeling it'll be soon.

Looking back up at the ceiling, I realize something else. Platinum doesn't have a remote to get into the Cornucopia supplies. There's no way she'll be able to get a rope from there. Unless, of course, she gets a sponsor. But she could have needed it for her head injury, I can't remember how deep the cut was. Either way, I need a plan.

If she knows she can't get to me from the other side, then maybe the Gamemakers will do something to insure a good finale. And that's never good for the tributes involved.

But if she _didn't _know she couldn't get to me... Then maybe she could fail trying... I look down at the rope in my hand.

Slowly, hands overlapping each other as I attempt to find the middle of the rope, beginning what must be my biggest risk since I went back to save Astrid from the dragon mutt. When I find it, I take a knife, and careful not to sever it completely, start cutting into it, making it as slim and fragile as I can. When I finish, the rope looks like it would tear apart at any form of contact. Satisfied, I tie my knife from before onto one of the ends before sending it flying back over the lava and through the ring of rocks. I even the sides of the rope out until they're both at the same height, but unlike last time, when the knife comes back to my side of the lava river, I push it back over until it drops down on the rocks on the other side. I lay down my side of the rope on the ground and cover it with the heaviest rock I can find. Stable enough, and if it's not, it's not really my problem.

I step back to admire my trap. It's practically undetectable. The weakened part of the rope is hidden by the loop, but if Platinum puts any weight on it to swing over the lava river, it should snap. And she should fall.

It should work, seeing as Platinum will probably realize the rope is how I got over the lava river. She probably won't, however, realize that I rigged it to fall on her. A memory stirs, a memory of a story before the time of our nation. About a secret land over a river, and a swinging rope across it. But the rope snapped, and a girl died. I know it's wrong, but I can't help but smile.

It has to work. It _has _to.

When everything's set up, a rush of fatigue overcomes me and I sit down against a boulder, looking out at my trap. I wait a while, but between everything that's happened today, I can barely keep my eyes open. Could it really have been just this morning that Astrid and Thorn were taken from the arena? It seems like forever ago.

With a knife gripped tightly in my hand, I sink slowly against the rocks and I feel myself slipping away. It's not smart, to sleep here, with enemies coming, and mutts sure to be scouring the caves, but I need rest. My grip on the knife slackens, and unconsciousness overcomes me.

When I wake, it's still dark. I'm starting to doubt if the Gamemakers will ever make it light again. Maybe they just want us fighting in some dim cave with only the light of deadly lava to help us see. Of course they do. The Capitol is all about the dramatics. I scramble around until I find my knife beside me, which I dropped while I slept. I'm not sure how long I was out, but in any case, I'm still alive.

Platinum still hasn't made an appearance, and I'm getting anxious. Maybe she found another way around. Maybe she's sneaking up on me at this very moment. Instinctively, I tense up and swivel around. But nothing happens. I take a few breaths to calm myself.

My heart rate is almost down to its normal level when I hear the sound again. The sound of the mystery wall coming closer and closer. It's quiet, and then louder, louder. And then it stops. I try to measure where it stopped from the volume of the sound. I estimate it was about at the cave entrance.

And then I hear the footsteps. I twist around, trying to locate them in the echoing cave. They're from the entrance too, where I came from. It must be Platinum.

Trying to think of how I should present myself, I finally lie back down, facing the lava river, with my hair covering my eyes. I can see through it, see her approaching, but maybe, if I'm lucky, she'll think I'm asleep. Maybe she'll let her guard down a little more. I'm not completely careless though. I position my foot carefully so I can jump to my feet on a seconds notice.

I can feel my heart hammering in my chest. My breathing quickens. This is it.

This is it.

An immeasurable amount of time later, the footsteps are close enough to hear clearly, and I can hear the sound of ragged breathing. I sneak a glance up through my hair. Platinum. Of course.

Her head is clear of blood, and I can't see an injury. She must have gotten a sponsor gift. I'm not really surprised.

I can tell she sees me because she stops dead. I hear her breath catch. I see her smile.

Without hesitation, she walks to the rope, watching me as she goes. She thinks I'm asleep. An easy kill. She has to. She would have said something before now otherwise.

She takes in the rope, and the rock securing it to my side of the river. She frowns and picks up the rope, yanking on it. I cringe, picturing it breaking, my plan failing. How did I not think of that? How did I not realize she'd test it? But somehow, amazingly, the rope holds. Platinum takes half a step back and grips the rope. Half a step forward.

I take a deep breath.

She's halfway across the river. Three-quarters. The rope's still holding. What if she makes it? What if she doesn't fall?

The rope snaps.

And screaming, whipping up her pale blonde head to see what happened, arms flailing to find a purchase, anything that could save her, Platinum falls. I sit up as it happens, and I meet her eyes before her body is engulfed by the lava, and she knows I tricked her. With a last horrible scream, she sinks into the lava, and a moment later, the cannon fires.

Trumpets blare. Applause sounds in my ears. A Gamemakers voice declares me victor of the 57th Annual Hunger Games.

I think of Ryker, Astrid, Genie, Bristol, and even that blonde haired boy I killed on the first day. And though I may be a victor, I feel anything but victorious.

But I'm alive. And that's really the best I could have ever hoped for.

**I hope you liked it. Super long chapter cause of the super long wait. And I am ****_never _****ditching this story. I feel like it would be a failure to you guys as well as my own personal failure. So, I probably have maybe 1-2 more chapters plus an epilogue, and then I'll be done, and there might be a few more long waits, but until then, bye!**


End file.
